<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The flayed man who caught a sapphire by hereticjellyzzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721626">The flayed man who caught a sapphire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz'>hereticjellyzzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A fucking smooth liar, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, Catelyn Tully Stark/Walder Rivers/Wallen Frey/Jared Frey/Damon Vypren/Hosteen Frey, Dark, Dead Arya Stark, Dead Ramsay Bolton, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fat Walda frey is dead, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Description, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisoned catelyn stark, It would be painful for brienne's fans, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Maybe a little Ooc Roose, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Not Catelyn Friendly, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Robb Stark Lives, Roose Bolton is His Own Warning, Roose is a lier, Roose wants to fuck Brienne, Sansa Stark is a silent sister, Spoils of War, This is going to ve very very dark, Torture, Trapped!Brienne, Wedding Night, being fucked by roose bolton, oddly lannister friendly, the starks lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticjellyzzzz/pseuds/hereticjellyzzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* if things don´t fit quite well is because i just wanted to write about the pairing, i made this fic  for fun  *<br/>WARNING: this is going to be very dark so read the tags; if you are easily offended or descriptions of abuse/rape/violence is too much  i'll recomend to not red this fic. Brienne is going to suffer because of roose, like a lot.</p><p>Roose Bolton is still allied with the lannisters but his actions are more subtle, his hands dont get red from stark blood.... directly at least.<br/>The lord of the dreadfort decides to quietly sent jaime with a small force of disguised red cloaks to tywin lannister. Without the kingslayer to consider his attention falls on brienne, and his passion is inflamed.  To avoid making a scandal with a noble lady he decides to return to walda to the twins but she miscarriages and dies shortly after. Being the last bolton and with no even a bastard around,  he decides to not attend the red wedding and so rob stark survives by the skin of his teeth. With the king of the  north at death's door and with all mayor bannermen dead or captured, roose bolton brokers a peace with the lannisters and demands the maid of tarth as his fourth wife<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brienne of Tarth/Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth/Roose Bolton, Roose Bolton/Walda Frey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The maiden caught by the flayed man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to be more clear.<br/>- soon after brienne and jaime arrive on harrenhall roose sends jaime away. brienne stays.<br/>-fat walda dies shortly after the red wedding because a miscarriage<br/>- ramsay dies in the north after being thrown off his horse.<br/>- with walda and ramsay dead roose decides to not be present at the red wedding as he is in ''mourning''.<br/>- catelyn is knocked out unconsious and captured.  cersei decides to give keep her inside a motherhouse until time for her trial is right.<br/>- greatjon umber manages to save robb stark at the cost of his life but roose takes the credit.<br/>- no one is quite sure how the wolf king is alive but as he managed to arrive badly wounded to riverrun roose can´t quite murder him openly.<br/>- acting as his hand , roose gains the survivng northmen's respect and trust so he is willing to wait for robb to die on his own. He is  able to cut a deal with kingslanding involving the maid of tarth.<br/>- with her father imprisoned for treason and unable to contact jaime for help brienne agrees to marry the lord of the dreadfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her mind is fuzy when she is wed.<br/>
<br/>
The godswood of harenhall is surrounded by dry –dead bushes and fallen leaves that fly with the wind in little swirls, she can not see anyone else near but knows the guests are there, hiding in the hall ,only to emerge in the needed time.</p><p> </p><p>She lets her feet drag her to  the center where  a weirwood stands alone, she stares at the screaming carved face and wonders how it is that she is not wailing her despair too.</p><p> </p><p>Snow falls heavy and  covers the ground  swiftly making the scene  appear unnatural, something belonging  from a tale, a grisly one at that… she, the maiden <em>not so fair</em> , <em>the beauty,</em> as many called her, was going to marry not a prince or a hero  from the songs she liked as a child  but a monster who wears the skin of others.</p><p> </p><p>Tears gathers in her eyes as she waits alone before <em>he</em> quietly strides towards her , standing only two feet apart.</p><p> </p><p>She stares straight head ignoring his presence but  the man  swiftly grabs her hand to put a light kiss on her palm. Her stomach churns at the courtly gesture and his lips curve in a little smirk and it only manages to incite her anger .She glares at him and her whole face flush horribly with anger and something else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His usual blank eyes stare at her in unabashed interest and she squirms in spite her best efforts.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly some men-at-arms and noble witness surround them in the goodswood.</p><p> </p><p>They stand side by side and he is shorter and slimer than her but no one around them dares to whisper, no one smiles or jeers, not the remaining servants of lady whent nor the surviving northmen.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone here  suspects of what this man has done but no one will be brave enough to confront him… Not even her, with her charges in the enemies claws and her family in chains. After her stint with renly and the lady strak she had thought the notion of being wedded far away from her but…. She was worng.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone, a stout bald  man who she does not know, starts the ceremony and she lets his words wash over her and goes away inside.</p><p> </p><p>She can not imagine herself anything but cursed..everyone she protects is bound to ruin.</p><p> As <em>he</em> says his vows her mind wanders to renly, handsome and tall and kind.. dying in her arms,  then  poor lady stark, a prisoner in all but name inside a motherhouse in lannisport. And next is the only other stark child she was able to meet aside from the king in the north, a thin small dark haired girl  with a bloody gut an open unseeing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks of the letter the Lannisters forced from her father, after they dragged him from Tarth to kingslanding in chains. If not from that she would had fighted her way out of harrenhall to kingslanding to fight a trial by combat in his stead. But after having failed him so much and actively being the reason he was charged a traitor , how could she  endanger him again?...</p><p>Lord Tarly’s words repeat themselves in her mind. <em>I heard he is a good man, if so I pity him, no-one deserves to be cursed with one such as you. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A touch to her wrist brings her to reality and she stares mute at his hand , the skin is pale , very pale and the only other colour are the blue of his veins.</p><p>His pale eyes stare at her intently and she darts a look around them. Everyone looks cold and miserable and gaze at her indifferently ,  but when seconds pass and she see the nervous glances of the witness gave to each other and the taut muscles of the neck of the man who started the ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>Before she can think of anything else his light, feather touch turns to a vice grip.<em>He </em>stares straight ahead, his blank mask again on place but she can sense his displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>There are faint lines between his eyebrows and his jaw stands more defined.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He is angry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knows he has some accord with the lions who are keeping her father imprisoned and she reminds herself that this is for her father, lady stark is out of her reach and all the other of her children are dead-<em>or dying, like the eldest-  </em>she can not  conceal her flinch and his eyes dart for a fraction of a second to her face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Defeated she  murmurs the words and the other man talks some more before her husband says something in his light quiet voice and  pulls her down to a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>His thin lips are soft and cold and the kiss itself is... kind, but her  eyes water while she remembers all that died because she was not good enough and then his touch is  gone after only a second .</p><p> </p><p>She turns her head to the right and miss the older man’s frown. His face no longer a mask but flesh alive. His eyes stare at the back of her head, hard and unyielding for long moments, pausing all around them until he lets a little sigh and leads her toward the great hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their pace is brisk and  pass broken gargoyles, while their boots hit the stone floor and finally  they arrive to sit at the dais, like a life time ago she did with .. –she flinchs- .</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaime.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They sit in the middle of the biggest table, he to right and she to the left and with only a movement of his hand the foods starts arriving.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She stares with vacant eyes as servants pile plate after plate of food, barely nothing the rare meat the lord Bolton favours.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind wanders and she does not quite understand how it has come to this. it all began after hearing of the death of kings Robert ravens flew carrying the news of the bastardy of his supposed children, her father had closed the ports just before renly had crowned himself.<br/>
<br/>
She remembers sailing off, dressed in britches and a simple  tunic and being more at ease than with any fine gown her father had been able to conjure. Arriving to the mainland was half a dream come true  as she looked starry eyed at  storms end… but as good as it was, it was nothing close as fulfilling  as entering the tourney in the guise of a mystery knight  <em>and wining</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike many occasions she basked in all the gasps when she removed her helmet, from the stands she heard the murmurs and angry whispers but she had stood tall and almost proud as she requested to join renly’s kingsguard.<br/>
<br/>
His accepting  expression was something she thought  to store in her heart , to draw strength  in the moments of weakness when she felt alone and bereft of comfort. It was something that she naively thought could never be tarnished , nor with the jeers of the other knights and not even with the bet against her maidenhead.<br/>
<br/>
She endured all  and was almost happy, having found a place were , in time, she could have won the respect from others….but then he died in her arms, murdered by a shadow summoned by blood sorcery, a shadow with his brother's face.<br/>
<br/>
And she had  stared numbly at renly’s face, the only one who aside from her father and ser godwin  saw some good in her and didn’t t treat her with some sort of veiled disgust, a tangible reminder of her failure as a knight and shield.</p><p> </p><p>She was not even allowed to mourn her liege … if alone, she would have stayed with her dead king in her arms only to be discovered and cut down where she stood. She would have died if  not for the lady Catelyn, who urged her escape  reminding her that no one would believe her.</p><p> </p><p> So, she fled in the night, like a thief or a murderer or both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A serving girl pours wine in the goblet in front of her and quietly murmurs well wishes before fleeing to the backroom. She drinks it all in two gulps and observes her wedding feast, acutely aware of how  the coarse fabric of her black dress scratchs her collarbones and breasts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At her right side her <em> lord husband</em> sits silently ,looking every time she drinks form her globet and everytime she pours herself wine.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne knows he is judging her  and she  does it again and again because some desire to rile him up. She feels her face go red and her head go light with the drink before his hand is over her wrist.</p><p> </p><p> His fingers are long and thick and his nails short and square and he is nothing like renly or…. He is nothing like the men she knew. Brienne thinks it must be a curse that it has to be only because he is worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She shakes off his hand and he allows it. Brienne  thinks back the journey to the northern camp,  one of the few times in her life that  she spend time with another woman not her septa.</p><p><br/>
Gladly, the lady catelyn stark was not septa rhoelle , and she made no reprimands or harsh rebukes when she stumbled with her words, clumsily trying the courtly talk that was common between noble ladies.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, the older woman had started  the conversation  with gentle prodding and kept it going with kindly questions, adding bits of her views here and there , making her feel more at ease and less wary.<br/>
<br/>
When the days passed, she saw more of the character and strength of the lady of Winterfell. She learned about her deep love of her family and her grief and for her husband and  lost children, how her desire to get justice served in spite the dishonesty and inmense power of the ones who wronged her family compelled her to go around and even break the limits society imposed to women, even when she had no skills at arms.</p><p><br/>
Brienne admired her resolve and relentlessness and the kindness she offered to the ones who were different to her and when time passed  she understood the redhead lady was a liege worthy of swearing vows.</p><p>So after she sweared her vows in the middle of the forest and the  older lady took her by the hand and lifted her up. Since then she ate and bathed swiftly to avoid to let her charge unprotected and continued to do so after arriving to the northern camp.</p><p><br/>
Her quiet and honest nature  and the moments of uncertainty lived together made the bond with her liege lady grew and soon she was taken into confidence and even sometimes asked to offer counsel.<br/>
<br/>
And thus she learned about the treachery of the Lannisters and how no act was too low for them if it give them more power.<br/>
<br/>
She would have continued to be next to lady catelyn’s side if not for the request of her to take the kingslayer to kingslanding .</p><p>Initially she had felt at loss, unsure if the lady was just trying to get rid of her.. but then she understood her intentions held no subterfuge, and in one hand she was honored that her lady trusted her with the lives of her daughters in spite of having of witnessed her fail before in such a way… but in the other hand… travelling in the countryside with both the northern and the westerland 's army at their backs,  living in the rough and going undetected to the capital was night impossible !! .But the worse of all was ¿with who’s assurance? . Only the word from a man who betrayed his vows, a kingsguard who killed his king , stabbing him from the back, the same man that if the rumors are true also fucked his sister and sired three children on her,  cuckolding   his new king, the sameking who forgave his past offenses and let him remain in the famed brotherhood ?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
For a moment she wondered if  that rash decision born of grief was something the lady stark was prone to do when confronted with a reality that caused her pain,  but those ideas left her mind swiftly when Brienne reminded herself of her vow to serve and obey and she did that in spite of her misgivings.</p><p><br/>
But less than a month after starting the jourmey cleos frey was dead and she and the kingslayer were captured by that foul lot, the bloody mummers..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They were too prone to petty cruelty and to inflict humiliation to be left unchecked and well, <em>they </em>were indeed left unchecked. Slowly, the frequency and  intensity of the beatings coupled with the lack of food waned her strength to a point that she was knew it was dangerous.</p><p><br/>
The kingslayer had fared worse for once, his big mouth catching more problems than not and he traveled caked in mud from where they threw him the first day. At first, she felt some satisfaction to see the proud lion so humbled but then when weeks passed she grew worried that they would finally kill him. He grew more and more thin and silent and she felt pity. For every punch or hit they give her, the man received double and his was half of hers.</p><p>In that time she foolishly thought to herself that it was just her desire to honour the request of her liege what made her  share some of  the food <em>they </em>threw at her, that she felt no pity not even when the food they threw at him was always soaked with piss.</p><p> </p><p>The kingslayer had eyed her warily but accepted with no more prodding. They built a sort of camaraderie that was founded in a strong desire to survive and reluctant appreciation of their skills with the blade.</p><p> </p><p>All changed the night they tried to rape her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
The mummers were drunk and started to fight over who would force her first while both were bound to a tree. The kingslayer first advice was to go away inside and let them do as they wish in hopes they would spare her life.  </p><p> </p><p>Her had snapped so fast and her face had been red with rage and her mouth was open with a harsh rebuke until she  heard him whispering on her ear about how it was no use to fight them, they were strong and  many  and she was only one and starved. His green eyes were hard  and his face was pale when he told her that if she did  fight them they would rape her anyway and then  kill her. He kept trying to convince her over and over to do nothing until she asked him what would he do if he was a woman .<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>All  was spoken while the mercernaries ate the last of the food and were standing up and the kingslayer’s reply was lost when urswyck the faithful and shagwell untied her.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was deep and loud as she screamed and kicked but they subdued her with a blow to the head that made her vision go black. She had slumped forward  as if drunk and was prevented to fall on the floor by rorge who was pulling her from the armpits.<br/>
<br/>
In the background she had heard his voice, brash and confident, bragging about gold and sapphires from a ransom ,but there was a note from desperation he was not quite able to hide.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He kept talking and talking until hoat made a signal and  they tied her back. She barely able to mumble her thanks before a big fat  dothraki dragged kingslayer away and swiftly cut his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of him howling while clutching his stump made her heave and she had spit bile into her lap and someone’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>After that everyone went down to the seven hells.</p><p> </p><p>They left him screaming until he passed out and in the morning <em>they</em> hung up his hand from his neck. They tied them face to face and mocked them, calling them the lovers and other things, the goat was especially harsh with him, knocking him to the dirth road after untying them for the night and  kicking him in the arm and chest until he stopped screaming.</p><p> </p><p>With only pain and cruelty to treat his wound he was letting himself die .He kept soiling himself after the mummers decided to keep going and not to rest until harenhall and that had angered the goat.</p><p>He was ready to tie him from the feet and drag him from the horse when she  offered to clean the mess.</p><p> </p><p>She untied his britches ignoring the smell of piss and shit and cleaned him as best as she could. The fever  made him hallucinated,  he  called her his sweet cersei , he said that he loved her and that she was the only one for him, he cried when he said he missed her. And brienne’s heart clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Her green eyes were dull and unfocused and he no longer replied to anything. She had not know what to do but  urged him to live making any argument that came to her mind. She spoke of how he must return to his love , to his brother and father and at last she metioned his .. children… and when all failed she spoke of revenge and his green eyes got sharp before he passed out .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, they had tied them face to face again and rode to harrenhall without stopping. All the while she had  tried to ignore the awful smell of rot, sweet and sour at the same time that came from his decomposed hand.</p><p>After arriving they were made to be presentable for dinner at lord bolton’s request.</p><p>And  the bath when Jaime told her about aerys and his burnings and poor queen rhaella and kind princess elia,</p><p>He told him about rhaegar arriving at kingslanding with red soil on his clothes and then leaving for the trident. He spoke about aerys after rhaegars death, about peasants and lords screaming and skin turning black and roast’s smell, about the wildfire hidden in kingslanding and  the last order the mad king gave him.</p><p> </p><p>She was left speechless , unable to fuly believe his words and unable to reject them. And then he collapsed in her arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With all her mind in disarray shehad  called for help  for the kingslayer and the last thing he said before passing out was that his name was Jaime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the guards took him away to the dishonored master she was left alone for hours, before  being presented a pink satin gown that smelled bitter and felt damp.</p><p>She had eyed the garment uncertainly, promptly nothing the short sleeves but as it was an improvement from her old clothes so she had put it on, only briefly wishing it was some shirt and britches.</p><p> </p><p>Then she was reunited with <em>Jaime </em>and together they had gone  to the great hall bickering about their situation until announced to the lord of the dreadfort.</p><p> </p><p><em>He</em> had looked calm and his manner was pleaseant, in surface at least  but there had been something off about him, something that made the little hairs in her neck stand.</p><p>Brienne had been trying to make sense of him until Jaime had said that-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Bang-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Bang-  -Bang-  -Bang-  -Bang-  -Bang-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Returning to the present, she looks to her side and finds those pale white grey eyes gazing cooly at her,. with another hurried look around them she sees that the men sited at the lower tables had started banging their cups and the ones nearer are approaching them.</p><p>She looks at the untouched soup in front of her, realizing what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Their footsteps are heard louder and louder when with a fairly surprising force, <em>he </em>takes her hand and yanks her up. She considers his unapparent strength for a couple of seconds before something else caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p>- BED THEM ! BED THEM ! BED THEM!</p><p> </p><p>There are no ladies amongst the guests and the men whom are surrounding them look solely at her , entirely forgetting <em>her husband</em>. Most faces are ruddy with ale, some are leering and only a couple are somber but they are too many and Brienne is reminded the last time so many men wanted to get closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>She takes a step back and another and soon loses her footing with a chair. Her limbs are numb with wine and she feels herself  fall down like a trunk until a lean  arm supports her weight around her waist before hauling her forward.</p><p> </p><p> The  crowd around them erupts in cheers.</p><p> </p><p>She feels his arm retreat from her back, swift as a snake and then she is left standing alone.</p><p> </p><p> <em>He </em>gazes at her , his pale white-grey eyes scan her flushed face with an dissapasionate expression before losing interest and he strides away to the closest door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as<em> lord</em> <em>bolton</em>’s steps away  she was pushed to the other side of the hall and herded to towards one of the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike her fears, the men are not as not as rowdy as she imagined, there were no ripped clothes or grabbing hands and the  more daring one   limited himself  to tsmack her arse before shoving her inside a chamber and closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne was alone in the room. She checked it quickly and only found a bed and and chair. There was nothing else, nor desk or table or anything. She approached the window and was about to opening it when a piece of paper catched her eye.</p><p> </p><p>It was a parchment folded many times over and seemingly like something forgotten by the cleaning maids but it was placed so conspicounsly over the chair that she took it in her hands to extended it.</p><p> </p><p>Her big fingers were clumsy but soon enough she unfolded it and her eyes glistened with tears.</p><p> </p><p>She recognized the handwriting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dear daughter, i pray to the seven that you are in good health and unhurt, I much regret to have been unable to be present and while the choice of husband was not mine, i know you are resilient enough to find contentedness in your married life. I met him many years ago in the riverlands after the battle of the trident, he is a ruthless man and is above all practical, but he will not  mistreat you. He has lost three wives already and all of his sons are dead. He can’t afford to lose you. You are young and healthy and only need to give him children before he succumbs to old age.</em>
</p><p><em>I know not what happened after renly died, but I know you to be stubborn and for that I beg you </em> <em>my child, do not continue this fool errand with the starks. You were always too loyal for your own good and I regret to have allowed you leave before making you understand that no one is worthy of following if it costs your life. You are my daughter, my only child and the only thing left from your dear mother after Arianne and alysanne and galladon died. The wolves have lost against the lions and king Joffrey sits with a tyrell  by his side; think brienne !! the two richest houses in the realm..they are dead and you must abandon the starks. Your sense of justice must find that distasteful but remember, they are not our family and they aren´t worth your head on a spike. Not their foolish mother who captured the imp without any prove or thought about her actions nor the wolf king who snubbed his allies and married an enemy’s daughter.</em></p><p>
  <em>Many lords have mocked my decision to allow you to train at arms, telling me you are the reason I was imprisoned and branded a traitor,but I have never thought so, you were different than many maids  and you were happy with a sword in your hand. I would only regret it if it causes your death, expecially if it  is defending people who are already lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s my hope to be able to see you again but I won’t lie to you, in the best case I will be send to the wall, so I’ll take this chance to say that I love you, my dear Brienne, you have grown in to a fine woman and i’m proud of you .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her tears fall and she tries to muffle the sob escaping her throath but can´t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne wails in despair.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an ugly sound.. full of grief and regret and the parchment is crunched in her fist. She doesn t let it fall to the floor in case this is the last she has of her father.</p><p> </p><p>She kneels in the floor crying, her right fist near to her heart and her head hang low. Her shoulders shakes with every cry and she is unable to breath  and gulps air in a discoordinated effort to not choke on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her nose is runny and her face is red and wet with tears when a hand rests in her shoulder. She flinchs at the touch and she  gazes straight ahead  at the blurry stone floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady’’- she hears <em>him </em>say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ruthless andd schemer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roose Bolton was eyeing the new letter that came from kingslanding. It was signed by the hand of the king, Lord Tywin,  and the queen regent. The former comunications had been with the queen herself and her dwarf brother though he is not surprised the lord lannister  had stepped over his own son, everyone knows that Tyrion Lannister had been wounded in the battle of kingslanding and is still on his sick bed....not that the old lion would willing leave him in such high position if it could not be helped.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at his desk, were <em>other letter </em> was carefully stored. After all it adressed  his las request, granting him the maid of tarth as his bethrothed, to marry when  he wished. And her dowry was the sapphire island as her father’s heir. Now he's glad for his insistence that the lord selwyn also signed it  and though it was a mere formality since he had been attained until his trial for treason stands and the wardship of his daughter was awarded to the crown, it would make things simpler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although, he thinks with a wry smile, she might not care.</p><p> </p><p>It would not be the first time she snubbed a husband to be.</p><p> </p><p>He had been informed about the failed betrothals. The dead caron boy; arrogant ronnet connigton, nephew of an attained  targaryen loyalist and heir of griffin roost; and more recently the wagstaff man, a man older than her own father and too much pompous to be just a landless knight. He supposes her father had been much eager to haver her settle up and ignored the many faults of the other one. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It would have been entertaining to see her don armor and break his bones... even if it was with just a tourney  sword and not with the morningstar she seems to favour.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> The notion amuses him and even when in another woman he would had found tiresome such disobedience, with her it’s not ,and it makes him curious enough to allow her little rebellions at harenhall. He remembers her face, with obvious displeasure painted on it , at seeing him returning, likely as not she would have prefered the kingslayer, who as man not prone to thinking  would have made a impulsive  ggesture, probably jumping into the bear pit  to save her. And she obviously was not anymore pleased when he relied the news from the capital, giving her the letter that announced their bethrotal.</p><p> </p><p>He leans back in his chair and looks to the leeches hanging from his forearms, the sleeves of his leather jerkin are folded uncomfortably until the elbows  and the creatures are starting to turn pink with blood. It has been a long time before he was leeched and while this is not the most  adequate way, it would have to be enough. He doesn’t want to scare his wife on their wedding night but he knows is probable that force would be needed to be used to bend her will. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And with her father’s new letter she would question her loyalty to the tully woman. H</em>
  <em>er honour would clash with her father council and it </em>
  <em>would made her feel...conflicted, unsure of the next course of action should be .</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And he could make use of that.</p><p> </p><p>If she proves willing enough to perform her primary duty as his wife, he could teach her some games of the flesh that would made her enjoy more their coupling... she is a warrior after all, she knows how is the feeling after  fighting, when the blood is high a singing for more... though he doubts she ever indulged in a good fucking to calm herself   and he had never hear tales of her prowess between the sheets. She feels  to inocent for that, her eyes are too expressive and her heart is not of warrior but of a maid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And i long to corrupt her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembers being  leeched before his wedding to walda  and he  have planned to do it  again, just  after the business with the freys was done, but  with her death and the raven carrying the news of ramsay’s fall.... he could not made time for it  and with rob stark actually surviving his uncle’s wedding, he had to definitely postpone it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course if he had been present for the lord tully's wedding, the young wolf would have not left alive.</p><p>His journey to riverrun had been arduous but while he had not managed to catch rob stark and the small umber contigent before they arrived to the castle,  his act there had looked sincere enough to convince his fellow lords of his loyalty and devotion to the dying king and with no one relevant enough to contest his position, he had named himself ‘’hand of the king’’ and swiftly secured the troops that would be loyal <em>only  </em>to him.  It had been a bloody affair but not nearly as difficult as he expected . He had quickly recovered from the initial disappointment to discover the young wolf alive  and as always ... he had made the most of the situation and  discretely let the greatjon bleed out while none were the wiser.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the caos after the red wedding and the lord of the castle in chains in the twins, he,with the backfis's help, had sent a letter to the regent of king Joffrey to end the war. He had  cut a deal that allowed his much esteemed liege – and the lords of the north- to be pardoned and  to return to winterfell  alive , all at the mild cost of having to leave his traitoress mother in the south and pay double taxes to the crown until the end of his natural life.</p><p> </p><p>Cersei Lannister had been focused on the starks themselves and did not demand any specific clauses in the treaty that involved himself or any of the surviving lords, nor shipping of their trees at their own cost and not the use of the manderly fleet to end stannis Baratheon in his island. It was obvious that her education had never touched how to bargain with the enemy and  he was not surprised, she was after all, a woman.</p><p> </p><p>But she was  preferable to treat with than her brother or her father.</p><p> </p><p>With that more or less resolved he had to focus on other matters, like their southern allies and how to get the northern lords against them.The war of the five kings, as some maesters had been calling it, had stocked the long term distrust and resentment that the northmen held against the south, going from a low constant fire to roaring flames. He just had to whisper some well  placed  words  to remind them all the fact that their so called allies were the reason of their undoing.</p><p> </p><p> After all, they were of the north and come south to only to rescue the late lord Eddard and his daughters. The riverlands were not of their concern and they did not care about how this land would fare under edmure tully, who had foolishly allowed himself be caught in trap by the lions , going against the instruction of their king and costing them an important battle. If he had been bedding his frey wife when his new family killed his kin and guests, it was just another mark against the man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also , it was the recklessness of the eldest daughter, what had doomed them all. In kidnapping the imp she had taunted the lions in to retaliating, costing her own home kingdom the lives of countless of peasants and some of their noble folk and also she was the one who released  the kingslayer, their most important hostage with  the stupid hope that <em>his honor</em> compelled him to return her daughters after being nice and safe inside the capital. Lord karstark was not the only who had reacted badly at that, but he was the only who lost his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The north remembers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And the other daughter of the riverlands was no better, Lysan arryn had sat high on her mountains while her kin and countrymen were slaughtered, she had refused to send help against the ones who killed her husband and made her son an orphan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so when the council had officially began, none of the presents had been well disposed to the arriving  riverlords.</p><p> </p><p>The riverlander lords were insulted and demanded satisfaction but when they confronted the northern lords, neither one of them had wanted to defend their former allies’s honour, some even  grumbled under their breath that the southern influence in winterfell had caused this all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some, like the new lord of pink maiden and the second son of lord mallister, were fool enough to think that mentioning his former’s wife family would make him change his words, even smirking at  recounting how he had gained her wife’s weight in silver as dowry.</p><p> </p><p>But he had stood unfazed  and camly denounced the freys as coward rats that breaked guest rights and when someone brought his wife again , he had say that with her death he had not ties with the lord of the crossing.</p><p> </p><p>After that, most of they had left fuming and the ones who had naively stayed  to argue their innocence were swiftly thrown off . There  had been much screams and accusations and the rhyswell's and dustin's men present had spat in the ground when the southerners passed by. So, without any willing to speak for her , aside for her uncle, and with her son delirious... he had washed his hands of the former lady of winterfell and with that, he fulfilled cersei lannister’s request.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Many lords had been much more interested in the other conditions of the treaty though. Paying the double in taxes with winter coming meant many of their peasants would die, even more when no proper preparations to preserve the food or harvesting were made with all them in the south, away of their holdings. And that was if the ironborn roaming the north didn’t kill them all at arriving.</p><p> </p><p>Without doubt, the first years of his tenure as <em>hand of the king</em> would be tight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He scoffs at the southron title.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But even then he had a plan, many sea trade could be made in the ports of tarth, to most of westeros and to essos, and with Brienne as his wife he would have access to all of it. It did not matter if her father ended being pardoned, he still could access to it as part of her dowry. But that was not all,he still had to placate her fellow lords while appearing loyal to the last stark and he knew exactly the way.</p><p> </p><p>With all the difficulties that would greet them after crossing the neck , after all being settled at their lands,  he would magnanimously announce that as their liege, robb stark would assume half of the burden in taxes.  Thus , winterfell’s reserves would empty and their revenue would go straight to the south.. or to his pockets. If some peasants start to complain he’ll send them to the wall in an effort to alleviate the <em>crisis</em>  and with luck the rest would get the message and move on to other territories or die. </p><p> </p><p>And with that he would lower the influence and man power that winterfell could field.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It could come in handy if  the boy king has a miraculous recovery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then after a few years, the king would pass on his sleep, and <em>he</em> would be named  warden of the north and lord of winterfell. Eith no need of bloodshed and without the other lords distrusting him he would have his due, as a descendat of the red kings.</p><p> </p><p>Some other precautions would have to be made about the other two boys since the last letter his bastard sent to him had no information about that. They were loose ends and he would not have them surviving and inciting rebellions against him. </p><p> </p><p> It may even be that they are really dead, no one saw them after the sacking of winterfell and since they had not appeared in the doorstep of karhold or barrowton the other option is that they fled north with their servants, that big fool and the wildling woman.  He will send some of his men to track them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The girls are of no importance, not when the youngest had disssapeared the same day her father had been branded traitor and probably ended in a bowl of brown. The oldest one , if she would have survived her time as the king’s bethothed with her honour intact , would have made a fine bride, with her mother’s beauty and a biddable nature he would have ruled through her and shut any whispers that arised with his new position.... but alas, the peasants of kingslanding have mounted her  a hundred of times before she was sent to the silent sisters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If <em>she</em> would have been another woman , he would have delayed the wedding long enough for a short betrothals, time enough to arrange his business and  soak in a hot bath for some  hours before leeching himself fullbody, not like this hurried attempt. But she knows her well enough that she may be planning her escape and he would not let his prize go away in his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His blood is still high and had just barely decreased , just like the disgraced master had told him it would be with this <em>new situation</em>. He had hear stories  that after finding a proper mate the bad blood in their bolton bodies would not decrease until they joined.. but he  never thought it would happen to him. He was part forty and all of youthful <em>adventures </em>were long gone. </p><p>But he had <em>felt </em>it  and somewhat hoped <em>this</em> would be enough.</p><p> </p><p>He frowns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s unlike him to <em>hope</em>. And much less if it concerns his own person. Since before fathering his bastard, he had always been sure of himself, of what he could do and what he could  expect from himself and others. He had not <em>hoped</em>, nor for himself nor for others, both of his sons included. Not even their death had been elicited so much outward response from him and it displeased him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This…<em>maid of tarth </em>had changed all. Since her arrival to this half destroyed castle he had noticed <em>her</em>. Her apparent strength and severity was what had catched his attention but soon he found  cracks within her,  cracks in her warrior stance. And it amused him to no end to find all of them. Every little detail of herself that she desperately wanted to conceal .</p><p> </p><p>Outwardly, she showed herself to be formal and grim ...likely she had been determined to be seen as any other warrior.....but she was not, her eyes betrayed her, they were too expressive, lacking rage or hatred or deceit  to be of a killer.  He had noticed the looks she gave to the kingslayer and originally thought there was something between them, maybe they were lovers …but with the state that he was, half starved and handless he swiftly rejected the notion. Even more, he was linked to his sister  in such way…and the man  had never been known to take a mistress or visit whores, nor to entertain stable boys or other knights…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had played the part of the gracious lord and summoned both to eat after being properly washed ,  in the guise of discussing the kingslayer’s fate  he had masked his curiosity… a mere formality since the small red cloak contigent were on his way, disguised as black others but he had wanted to watch her.</p><p> </p><p>She had sat at the table , dressed in the pink satin gown his squire was able to acquire, her discomfort was obvious but her  back had been straight and she had looked him in the eye without shyness or fear. Her eyes were…. very blue, an unusual shade, with little specks of a  lighter tone and with a bright darker ring around her pupils, both framed by pale short eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bold and tall and unafraid  and he had wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>His blood had been singing, longing for her body and he had to bite his tongue to avoid turning the table over and fuck her on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>And she started to talk , asking to be let free to continue the  journey to kingslanding in lady stark’s orders. Her ingenuous believe that she could convince him of following such reckless path, without any reward and directly disobeying his liege, made her speech sound  reasonable, at least to her ears. He had looked and smiled, imaging them both fighting side  by side , ans she had kept talking , only interrupt herself  when she thrusted her fork in the kingslayer’s meat, putting an end to his struggle.</p><p>The short grateful smile he threw at her before focusing on him had been something unexpected, something that elicited anger in him before he squashed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had smiled again, pleased at being able to watch such gesture and with the same smile in his lips he declared that he should have send them both to rob stark, jaime Lannister’s reply had made her turn her eyes on him and he had taken the opportunity to watch her distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Her very pale blond hair , short like a man’s  and  badly combed  framed her freckled cheeks. How her pink wide lips were cracked dry and looked  almost obscene when she had pursed her mouth at the most outrageous bluff Lannister had uttered. Her white crooked teeth that revealed themselves when she had grimaced at that. Next her broad nose, with two little bumps on the front and the little line that appeared when she frowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After they both went to wherever chambers were staying he had ordered his guards to watch over her, unwilling to leave her free  to roam the castle and plan a route of escape or to be attacked by the soldiers who had not seen a woman in along time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be sure he had send her a maid, the same one Lannister rejected, to attend her and serve as a companion.</p><p> </p><p>And to report to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brownhairedwench had been used by the whole company of the bloody mummers and when he  send for her she had trembled so much he though her sick. She had tried to hide her face with her hair  and prying information out of her had been a tedious task.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In another time he would have considered to bed her,  she was pretty after all, slender with generous breasts and wide hips and she was rumored to be a slut..but there something else on his mind and he had more important things to oversee so  he had send her away with orders to not leave the <em>lady brienne’s</em> side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Business had taken much of his time after that, and he had left harrenhall without seeing his guest again. He had traveled to riverrun first and then the twins to see walda.</p><p> </p><p>Her last letter had contained important news, she was pregnant and suspected it was a wedding night’s babe and for that  he was glad, if freys were good for anything it was for breeding and with himself as the sole Bolton and  the last of his house, it was one less concern.</p><p> </p><p>But as pleasant as it was the news,  he had traveled to the twins to bed her. in that moment any though to partake in walder’s dubious hospitality had been pushed aside.</p><p> </p><p>Walda had been a giggly girl with a high pitched voice and watery blue eyes, the complete opposite of him but she had been his wife and she was willing. And after being married two times he had come to appreciate that. His first wife had cried every time he visited her chambers and Bethany had never made a sound, but walda… she was enthusiastic, always cooing at him or clinging to his arm, she was eager for any indulgent smile or pat in the head he decided to grace her.</p><p> </p><p>Her behavior was something to be endured though, it had made her happy and he had a mind to care for that, after their short time together he had been fond of her.</p><p> </p><p>And as his blood was high as it was, he had decided to bed her often until  the other <em>matters </em>demanded his time. Ultimately, no one in the twins would care if he requested food to be served at their chambers and  snubbing the old lord frey’s table was something that he did not concerned himself.</p><p> </p><p>And on another topic, he was curious how pregnancy had changed her body. She was fat already, her body resembling an apple and now pregnant she must had gotten larger.</p><p>He had imagined her breasts bigger too and while he had no particular preference about that, he had wanted to see for himself how the skin had fared, maybe it had bright red stretch marks or it might have remained as pale as before, with tiny blue-green vein visible, maybe her pink areolas had gotten a darker pink and were surely puffier or maybe her cunt would get wet easier….</p><p> </p><p>Walda enjoyed his touch and was obedient, She would not oppose his hand on her teats or cunt. With his mind clouded with lust he had unfasten his belt and took his cock  with his right hand in a firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>He had pictured walda lying naked  on their bed, round and big, with hard blue eyes staring straight to his own and her forhead marred by a frown, her boldness so at odds from her usual self almost as if   she wanted to taunt him, to rebuke him for his disloyalty.. her long curly blonde hair turned slowly into a shorter, straighter one, paler too .. a tone just shy of white. Her many chins had disappeared  and her soft jaw  morphed into a square one . Her hands turned from soft and fat to coarser, bigger ones with thick fingers and calloused palms. Her short shapely legs changed, getting longer and longer and thicker, the muscles flexing as she moved to sit, her belly was no longer pink,  soft and fat as a piglet’s  but lean with muscles and her face was no longer hers but…….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head. It didn’t matter now that he had reached his pleasure imagining his fourth wife when the third was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>He really could have had his pick in the north, of any maiden and the widows too. And it had been expected of him<em>- it was expected of him-.</em></p><p> </p><p>The youngest of greatjon’s daughters is still unwed, like the only daughter of lord cerwyn and so young eddara tallhart, even the rulling lady of widows watch could have been convinced to move to the dreadfort and  leave her son as the castellan of her castle.</p><p> </p><p>If he wished so there was also southern ladies who have the blood of the first men and any of them could have been a respectable choice… like lord royce’s daughter ysilla who is still unwed  or the widowed daughter of nestor Royce, even in the riverlands lord blackwood has several nieces and is eager to marry them off.Though the last would have been foolish.</p><p> </p><p><em>She </em>was an unusual choice by many reasons.. first she was southern and a believer in the faith of the seven, then she was unwomanly, ugly really and to put the last nail on her coffin she had not <em>knightly</em> aspirations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With him as the only Bolton, he could have made a prudent choice, and selected someone more suited as his spouse, …someone who could manage his household and bear his children, someone smart enough to offer council when needed and to command his keep in his absence ... someone obedient at least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Someone unlike her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She may be a bad option on theory  but she has tarth as her dowry and she is strong and healthy, she should not die in childbirth or whelp siclkly offspring and he can not be fastidious and tarry in his choice. She is already there  and with little effort she ought to be pregnant before crossing the neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reckless.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ink is dry in the letter and in a couple of hours the ceremony will proceed, after the bedding he could see for himself if this <em>maid </em>was worth the trouble….he will her some time to adjust her behavior but if she lashes out and  proves stubborn he would crush her pride and made her compliant.</p><p> </p><p>He is no strange to mind games, a long stay in the dark with only water as substance could bend the strongests of wills and after she understands that a wrong conduct traduces in a lashing or worse, instinct would take over and he would have a suitable bride. An in the worst case…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A crippled  woman is still able breed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A half truth is better than  a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roose and brienne talk after being wedded.</p><p>And roose is a smooth lier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young woman’s eyes widen immediately after hearing the man’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>His thick, long fingers are perched on her back just a second before he notices her recoiling from  his touch. He looks at her kneeling form, the pale skin of her neck at the beginning of her back is visible, the black fabric is stretched tight against her form and the thin slip of slik from her undershirt is barely visible.</p><p> </p><p>From before opening the door he heard her weeping and crying and  promptly regretted  having sneaked in the letter the lord of tarth send to her. Of course he read it before and decided it was acceptable for her, but he miscalculated her vulnerability and guilt and overestimated the strength of her façade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now she has thrown herself at the floor to cry her sorrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her short blond hair had been combed to one side and was pinned in the back before her hysterics and now its releasing itself from its bonds.</p><p> </p><p>With her back to him, she hurriedly wipes her face with the sleeve of her dress and gets to her feet. For a few seconds just before she stands to her full height he looks at her face, the sadness too evident in her features and her eyes, blue , sad and innocent are guarded, just as if she expected him to lash out.</p><p> </p><p>Her head hangs low and her cheeks are red and her eyes are still moist, she bites uncertainly at her lower lip, fidgeting before making her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She exhales and then mumbles – ‘’ My lord..’’ her voice barely manages to be a whisper and if he would have not being so close it would not had been heard at all.</p><p> </p><p>She looks a pathetic figure, something almost broken , someone who’s former resolve and determination was undermined by such intense tiredness that it made them unrecognizable.</p><p> </p><p>He dislikes it.</p><p> </p><p>He dislikes <em>her </em>now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annoyance grows in him. There is no thrill. He  can not be the hunter when the prey lays dying and she appears close to it.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her pale face and fair hair. There are still wet tears on her cheeks and her shoulders are hunched. If not for her unusual size and eyes she would had been undistingable from other noble maidens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But she is big and  strong and tall and in this light , for a moment, he desires nothing more than to fuck her and break her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He imagines her tear-stained faced contorting in fear and her blue yes wide with terror. He imagines her as one of the ones he hunted in his youth, when he was just too much like his dead bastard and his blood was high as it ever was.</p><p> </p><p>He pictures her running barefoot in the woods, her strong legs scratched from having to go through thorny bushes and her feet bleeding. Her hair would have been longer and would have fallen off her braid, she would have wore a simple dress like any peasant and after a long chase, her plain chest woud have shacked widly with every breath.</p><p>He would have outrun her , first with his horse and then with his own feet, he would have toyed with her, making her believe to have finally lost him before appearing suddenly  meters away from her.</p><p> </p><p>He would have her laying in the ground, too tired to stand and too scared to do it anyway, he would….</p><p> </p><p>There is a rush of blood that goes directly to his cock and he feels anger.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes. He had purged most of the bad blood from him .He is not a young man to be feeling so intensely again. It’s lust and ..</p><p> </p><p>He had anticipated the need to break her pride, to subdue her  strength and to tie her to bed if needed be …even to cajole, flatter or threathen  but now its all feels empty when she would not ever look at him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>He is already anticipating a cold , silent bed, too unlike like walda’s to entice him to be in it more than it was necessary. He thinks fast and at first nothing comes to mind.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her hands and sees the parchment crunched in one of her fists and the he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I see you read the message from kingslanding’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her blond head turns up. ‘’- I… My Lord.. Its noth..’’- Her posture changes and he observes how she tries to cover the paper from his sight.</p><p> </p><p>He allows himself to frown. She could not been so naïve as to believe it was someone other than him the one who put it in her reach – ‘’Did you think it was any of the starks who sneaked it in? or the kingslayer? ‘’- his voice is hard and cold and brienne knows she made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Did you think that here, in the castle I command, something like <em>this</em> would escape my notice?’’-</p><p> </p><p>She purses her lips and in her eyes flashes defiance just before she becomes guarded. –‘’I did not know from where it came, but I recognized my father’s handwriting and I  would not think..’’-</p><p> </p><p>He interrupts her. – ‘’ That I would allow you correspondence with him?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her face turns tight and he understand that is it exactly what she thought. ‘’ It is not my concern if you wish to talk with your father as long as you are obedient and loyal ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>Brienne scowls at that. ‘’-…obedient, my lord?. As loyal as you were to king…’’-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It appears she is not so broken.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrows at her boldness. ‘’-You would do well to not finish the sentence, lady Brienne’’-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’No, my lord Bolton. I would do well to finish it. I know what you did. Everyone who was around knows what you did. How you sold off the lady stark to the lannisters and how you betrayed you king after he laid wounded in his sick bed. It’s known your dealings with the freys and many whisper you had a hand in<em> it</em> too’’-</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help it  and for less than a second his eyes widen. He can’t not remember ever someone confronting him so openly, there is no implication on her words and she is oddly direct, the accusation plain her speech.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘’- And you married such <em>traitorous</em> man ?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her face turns red with anger and her voice turns louder –‘’ I had no choice!! My father is in chains in the capital and they ordered me to wed you !! ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>Her blazing eyes dull and her hands are fists at her sides – ‘’ And he asked me to consider it. How could I put his life at risk ?‘’- the last was said in a soft small voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’But you had done it already, my lady. Multiples times ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ I have not!! . How could you said that!!’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’I’m a curious. Not about your father allowing you a blade, he must had been too soft hearted..Why he allowed you to join renly Baratheon?’’-</p><p> </p><p>She starts at the change of topic. -‘’He knew I wanted to fight and renly had been our liege lord before he was made kin….’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He cuts in- ‘’Before <em>he made himself king</em>. He was an usurper backed by opportunistic tyrells , even there in north all knew of his treachery ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stands taller and looks down on him, her eyes pleasead at that fact. -‘’ He was the rightful king. He would have been kind and honorable and King Robert had not legitimate children..’’-</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ He was an usurper. Stannis was older, <em>he </em>was the rightful king and the <em>rightful lord of the stormlands</em>. Even when Robert granted his family holding at his youngest brother, renly had been behind of stannis in the succession. Behind his <em>trueborn</em> niece too’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks perturbed at the mention of stannis’s daughter, like if she would have forgotten her existence, but then her mouth becomes a thin line –‘’Stannis was disagreeable  and incapable of making allies, he would have destroyed the realm… Renly was better , he would have been great and…’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lord bolton’s face turns softer but not kinder. Even a little smirk appears to be plastered on him and she knows he would say something cutting . –‘’ Stannis may have been as dour as you like it, but he was a just man and an able commander, he was the next in line. If Robert children were not his, stannis was the one with the rightful claim, not his youngest brother ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She frowns as if she had sucked a lemon and her jaw clenches..</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Renly was pretty enough, true, but he had no true worth. He was no warrior or statesman, he was grasping and greedy for what was not his.  he did not have even an heir and would have fathered none on his tyrell wife had he lived. Swordswallower that he was.. ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His pale eyes are mocking her and she feels anger aand outrage burn inside her- ‘’ He was a good man and he was not a swordsawallower ..’’- her voice trembles. Her fists have a white knuckled grip on the fabric of her dress and she is looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Now , he is annoyed.  –‘’No. He was not. And he <em>indeed</em> was. He wanted what was not his to have and would have been a kinslayer and kingslayer if given any more time. And you fighted under his banner. ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looks at her bitting her lips in anger and satisfied, he continues –‘’Whatever  <em>infatuation </em>you had on him made you ignore the justice’s in stannis claim and put your father in danger. And the you flocked to the one who started the war.. ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him shocked – ‘’ The one who started the.. –she mumbles and her eyes widens.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Lady stark was seeking justice !!. It was the lannisters that ..!!- he interrupts  her.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’Wrong !! . Lord stark was still hand of Robert when his wife took the imp captive from the riverlands. She took him to the eyre, to her sister to judge for a crime that it was not even proved a crime and could have been an accident. ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ She was trying to..’’- her voice sounds  doubtful as if only trying to defend the lady because it had been her liege.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ An Imp he was, but also he was tywin’s Lannister son. Not a peasant. Not even a knight but the son of a lord paramount. He could have been only judged by the king and lady stark knew this. So she took him  to the eyre were her sister ruled, to be sure of the verdict. To be sure he would have been killed by a crime not proven.’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ She knew the king …would never condem him , it was the only way that justice be carried.’’</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Wrong. Everyone in the north knew when Brandon stark fallen off the window. The king was there too and there was never a whisper of being foul play. No Lannister or Lannister knight was ever found close. The boy was known by  climbing and the tower was old and half destroyed, it was the carelessness of his parents the reason of his crippling‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ It could not have been an accident the man they send to kill the child in his sleep !! . He even tried to cover the would-be- murder with a fire so no one would have  been with the child. The lady stark fought him off and had scars in her hands to prove it-‘’ Brienne says relived to be able to counterpoint his argument and defend the lady of winterfell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is surprised. He had seen the scars but never knew the story behind it but he swiftly speaks again. - ‘’And so, my lady. Did that man confess?. Did he revealed his master? Did he named the imp or the queen or the kingslayer?.’’- his tone was sure , after all it would have been foolish of the starks to never mention that to the kin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ No.. , he died and did not name anyone ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ So , the lady stark wanted someone  to blame and decided it was the imp.?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ No!! She just wanted justice done… her sister had pointed the lannisters as the ones behind jon arrryn’s dead and she though ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ She thought to make justice with her own hands, without prove of the guilt of the accused and without any right to conduct such affairs herself ?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her voice is quiet -‘’ The lannisters tried to cover their secret and treachery.. she only wanted justice for her child’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ She took the imp when it was not her place and when there was no proof. You knew what happened in the capital?. The king confronted her husband who, trying to protect his foolish wife, declared she had done so by his order. Do you knew what happened after?. The kingslayer challenged the hand, he killed all the men he had with him at the moment and wounded him in the thigh. All while the lady stark arrived to the eyre to make her sister judge the imp. ‘’</p><p> </p><p>He continues-‘’ If the supposed crime occurred in winterfell, she had no reason to take him to the vale. None but to ensure his death. And then, what happened, lady Brienne, I’m sure your lady told you?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes harden . ‘’ King robert died and then Eddard stark was killed-‘’</p><p> </p><p>‘’ Not yet. The imp won his trial by combat with a sellsword  after it was denied his request to send for the kingslayer. He went to his father and the old lion set the riverlands ablaze. And the lady stark returned north.’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ And what happened in kingslanding ?. Eddard stark refused to send for his wife to explain her actions. He named the bannermen of tywin Lannister who were in the riverlands, traitors and put a price on their heads. He refused to justify his o his wife’s actions and blamed the Lannister of  starting all to the king. All the while his son and wife were marching an army towards the lannisters’’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ then, my lady, Robert died and Eddard Stark was executed as traitor ‘’-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne looks at her feet, her mind taking in all the new information. As much as it gales her to heard him speak in such disrespectful way of lady stark , she knows that at least in this , he is no lying.</p><p>She had  ignored many of things he had said and most of what she knew it was from her liege lady herself  and all coincided… she does not feel predisposed to believed but… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were somethings that could have been managed better but  she knew lady stark was <em>– is – </em>a kind just woman, she just had been distressed by the attack on her son… and she had been right at the end. Her husband had been killed and her daughters were ill treated in the capital. The lannisters had no honour and were the ones responsible for all the bloodshed. </p><p> </p><p>None of all this would have happened if the queen had not laid with her…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaime.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They named him oathbreaker and man without honour… she even named him such in his face. And she still doesn’t know what to make of him. He had been proud and tall and golden, his smiles cut like knives and his insults were hurtfull and always well worded  but…</p><p> </p><p> He had killed his king because he was a mad man that wanted to burn kingslanding rather that give it to his enemy and he saved her from being raped at the cost of his hand…. But he also had cuckloaded his new king with his own sister, he sired three children in her and was not a little bit sorry.</p><p> </p><p>She did not hated him anymore, not after vargo hoat and after the bath. He is the only Lannister she knew and from what he had talked about his brother, the lord Tyrion was an intelligent man just too fond of whores and books, nothing that indicated someone who pushed children of windows or that send assassins to kill a crippled child on his sick bed.</p><p> </p><p>She does not know Tyrion Lannister and she was not there in winterfell when Brandon stark had his <em>accident</em> but she doubst he was guilty, and …</p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he is more than he appears, like…. Like Jaime.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her mind goes to the queen, supposedly as beautiful and golden as her twin. Brienne knows next of nothing of her ,  <em>he </em>spoke of her when he was delirious but nothing about her character. She can not imagine what had compelled <em>her </em>, to fuck her own  brother and have children with him. Her stomach turns at the thought.</p><p>Brienne herself had only had one brother who died in childhood and while she had loved him and wished many times that he lived, she can not envision herself touching galladon as any other than a sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A man’s voice startles her. –‘’ I think you have a wrong opinion of me my lady.’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks to his face and its again a mask, there is no frown or smirk and she looks at him oddly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’ I would discuss it only <em>once.</em> Never again I would allow you to speak in this way to me. When we get to my lands you would understand I rule over quiet people. I would not have my wife challenging me in public, <em>ever ‘’-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sighs, is very far and between when he has to give some explanation about his actions to <em>anyone.</em> And he would not make it a custom to do it to his wife  but he liked her before, her courage and strength and loyalty  was something he wanted for himself so he shall  make this one concession.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Its true that I took a frey maiden as a wife. At that time I had only a bastard for  offspring and all my trueborn sons were dead. I choose her because her grandfather promised her weight in silver and wars are expensive. That was my only dealing with him ‘’</p><p>- ‘’I counseled rob stark against giving command to his uncle and he did not heard me, then the chance to trap the old lion was lost and it was the only way to end the war. I counseled against sending theon Greyjoy to his father for an alliance, he did it anyway and the kraken burned winterfell and killed his brothers. I sent my own bastard to reclaim it in the king’s name and he did it. Ramsay was eager to prove himself worthy of the Bolton name and he died fighting.  I counseled against sending her mother as envoy to renly Baratheon, no norther lord wanted anything to do with him aside from his vast troups, he did it anyway.’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’If not for you, lady stark would have been killed when the pretender died or taken as a hostage by the tyrells. A king’s mother would have been a very useful indeed…’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ When she realeased the kingslayer  with the foolish believe he would send her daughter back to her, and lord karstark killed the Lannister boys I counselled against beheading one of his most powerful bannerman and kin beside… he did not listen and the karstark troups deserted him. ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Then , when I was battling the strongboar near the golden tooth and he took the crag, he decided to marry an enemy’s daughter, not only such action was foolish itself .. it also angered one of our most important allies in the riverlands.</p><p>The boy king said that he did it because his honour demanded it but that was a lie even his subjects knew for what it was. He slighted the lord frey and spat on her future intended.  I counseled to put the westerling girl aside, to take her as a mistress and even create a cadet branch for his house for the sons he sired on her but he did not listen.-’’</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I gave him good council and tried to keep him from disaster but he never listened. By that time walda had sent a letter with news of her pregnancy.’’- Then, like a mummer he plants a small sad smile on his face, knowing that Brienne was listening every word.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ I was here in harennhall already when my men brought you and the kingslayer. After what was done to he, i summarized the safest course of action was send him back to his father, as rob’s stark bannerman  it was not the expected thing but I thought of my dead sons and walda carrying a new life and I wanted to live to see my child..’’</p><p> </p><p>Bolton turns his back to her. She sees his leather doublet  his black breeches, she loks up at the back of his head and sees thin dark hair when he speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’She was young and fat and our time together was short but I grew <em>fond </em>of her.. I left for the twins while his grace was in riverrun.  Just a week after I arrived,  she had a miscarriage and bled out. I did not remain in the castle ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’  I was no there when his grace attended his uncle wedding nor I had any dealings with frey- ‘’ He turns to face her and she sees his face was white and hard as granite or marble when he spoke. Brienne felt a cold grip in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>She had not known about his wife. She had known that she was dead, <em>obviously.</em> But she had not known it was…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’About your other accusations, as much foolish as he had been, he was my liege and king. When news about the red wedding reached me , I went to  his aide. In the journey there, news of his miraculous escape  spread. I was unable to find him near the twins and so I went to riverrun. I caught with his small part that was being pursued by sellswords and I kill them and flayed them all. ‘’-</p><p> </p><p><em>It had not been sellswords. </em>He ducks his head and hides his smirk in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’After getting him to a master I made a brief account of the army. Not even a third of remained. With so many butchered and taken captive I knew not who were truly dead and so I secured the castle with the blackfish. After hunting down every enemy on the surroundings I prepared for a siege, sure that the Lannisters would come with their armies to kill us all.  But in the next weeks I received a letter from the capital and managed a deal that allowed us to bend the knee and leave. That allowed the young wolf to <em>live </em>‘’-.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ The cost was considerable but it was the only choice. As for your beloved lady stark, they freys had her and I would not have risked <em>my king</em> for the woman who started the war with her rash, poor thougth actions.’’-</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her, glumly looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I had nothing to do with her after and as much as her uncle raged at me  for leaving her there, she was not my problem’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne’s face has a big frown plastered over it. She mulls about what he said and thinks and thinks.</p><p> </p><p>She had never been good at lying or catching other in their lies and  she is confused.</p><p>She knows , he  had some accord with the Lannisters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had to.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He …. , </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>she doesn’t know him and whatever she was able to hear about him from others was of no help. She did not care for the leeches or that he preferred to speak on whispers and there was nothing more about him.</p><p> </p><p>He had always been polite, never shouting or raising his voice. He.. He had been <em>kinder </em>than many others to her. He did no treat her as a freak or belittle her. He had explained his reasons and allowed communication with her father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He.. Had she misjudged him??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She begins to feel sick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne looks at his pale white face and queer eyes. That shade of grey, almost white, she had never seen one someone and his gaze is unsettling. She searchs for something that may confirm or deny his tale but his face is like a statue, carved in rock and unyielding, giving her nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him suspiciously when he lifts his arm towards her. –‘’I would not have dissent between us .’’-</p><p> </p><p>His pasty hand is outstretched. It’s clean and looks soft and she frowns at it for a minute before reluctantly putting her one bigger hand  over his long thick fingers. Brienne sees his eyes flash with something dark  for a moment before he smoothes his features and  nods toward the bed she had been ignoring until now.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Would you join me my lady ? ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>She looks away, his fingers cover her palm  in a warm grip, they softly caress her skin and her cheeks feel hot again.</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach twist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t get away.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Catelyn part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is going to get way more darker . a quest asked for catelyn and i felt inspired.<br/>WARNING: rape/non-con, if you are squimish this is not for youn<br/>ADVERTENCIA: los recuerdos de catelyn sobre su estadia en los gemelos incluyen abuso sexual.</p><p>but overall it won't be darker than the things may happen in cannon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone floor is unbearable cold at this Time of the day. They have given her only a straw pallet to sleep and some older robes from one of the septas, and it does nothing to protect her from the chill.  it makes  the cough she caught just at arriving here worse.<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn sits primly on her makeshift bed.  She looks straight ahead to the stone walls of her cell, her blue eyes are dull and dry, her hands are at her sides and long to scratch her shaved head and tear out the abundant scabs there... but she has been warned that if she does so they will chain her hands and let her soil herself until the hand of the king summoned her for her trial.<br/>
<br/>
And she does not want that, the freys had done that before and she had been defenseless , unable to retaliate all the abuse they infringed in her<br/>
<br/>
She looks at her arms, she Is pale and thin, thinner than she Was in her youth when she wast just a maid and had not bore any children.<br/>
<br/>
A stab of pain crosses her belly. Her stomach churns at the thought.<br/>
<br/>
<em>All of them are dead .</em><br/>
<br/>
All of them except rob.<br/>
<br/>
And that is the only reason she had not ended her life.<br/>
<br/>
But memories are cruel and taunt her everytime she closes her eyes. arya's naked body appears first, she was only able to glance at it for some seconds  before they threw her to the river, uncaring or unknowing of who her little girl was. Then they had dragged her to a cart to go to lannisport and that had been the only thing in her mind the whole journey.<br/>
<br/>
She can not understand how her little girl arrived there from kingslanding , or how she managed to survive alone and she regrets that they were never able to reunite. She regrets that she died alone and afraid and just so close of their reach .<br/>
<br/>
She balls her fists .<br/>
<br/>
Her poor sansa, so pretty and with stars in her eyes, always  admiring the south and all of its courtly splendor… she was gone. No one would tell him if she was  alive or not. The last she knew was that joffrey had her beaten and stripped in front of the court. If she had died later by that monster's hand or in the battle of blackwater she does not know. The septas barely talk to her and the most sympathetic one had pursed her lips and said nothing when she asked.<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn knows what the silent means.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And her younger sons, dead by the hand of the man they called brother.<br/>
<br/>
She bites the inside of her cheek in an effort to remain quiet.<br/>
<br/>
She does not want to call the septa unella’s attention.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
If only Rob would had heeded her council about that damned squid, Little rickon and her Bran would be alive and her heart would not be so broken.<br/>
<br/>
If her rob dies and with all her other children dead…</p><p> </p><p><em>The bastard could claim winterfell !!</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
Her expression sours and something close to anger appears within her but her pain is far stronger and she can only manage some annoyance.<br/>
<br/>
She sighs, whatever fight she had in her was gone the moment she threw herself at hosteen frey, after that there was only fear , humilliation and pain.<br/>
<br/>
Old frey had not cared  to exchange His lackwit grandson's life for  her son's but the others were not so callous with their kin.<br/>
<br/>
<em>We stand together.</em><br/>
<br/>
She has not healed from what the freys did to her  before sending  her to the lannisters.  It Was the parting gift from most of the ñ male freys and she had Bled for weeks after leaving the twins.<br/>
<br/>
She remembers only shorts parts of it and for that she Is glad .<br/>
<br/>
After raymund frey had stabbed her son, she had been mad with grief, she barely remembers  cutting the fool's throath…  she half-wanted to be killed so that all could be over . But Lothar frey had jammed the pommel of his dagger over her forehead  and then kicked her again in the chest and belly when she was on the floor. The heel of his muddied boot had broken her nose and she had not resisted… she tasted blood on her tongue just before everything had gone black.</p><p><br/>
After it she remembers someone dragging her by the hair inside the castle. Then she remembers lying on a wet hard floor. She doesn't know if it was at the same day but  she knows they left her alone at the beginning. An old man with a chain at his neck fed her spoonfuls of gruel and tried to wake her up but only managed it for minutes and then she remembers passing out with an awful headache. It had been the same for just a couple of days. After some of her strength had returned she had screamed and scratched the maester in the face when he tried to see the gash on her thigh, with all the scandal she was making one man had kicked the doors open asking what was happening.<br/>
<br/>
Inmediately she had reconized his round face, he had participated in the massacre, slaying one of the blackwood’s sons and killing several glover men at arms.</p><p>Enraged she had threw herself at him, armed with the spoon the master had let fall on the floor, she had intended to pluck his eyes out.  But the  big man had just stepped aside letting her fall on her face.   She had moaned in pain when her left knee had hit the floor and remained there with her gaze on his boots until she heard him laughing at her.</p><p> </p><p>She had looked up and watched how his shoulders had shacked  and how his ugly face had gone red with mirth.<br/>
<br/>
His loud laugh had echoed in her ears and she had screamed at him. She called him a son of a whore, a cockless coward that had less honor than a brothel keeper and that he and  his family were no better than the shit on the road.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The big man had stopped laughing at that. He had scowled and bared his yellow teeth in a snarl.<br/>
<br/>
In the background the maester had been talking hurriedly, trying to calm down the other man to no avail. He had lift her from the shoulder with just one  hammed sized fist. His thick fingers had been deep in the soft flesh above her collarbone and she had squirmed in his hold, clawing at his hands, unable to made him let her go.<br/>
They had been eye to eye, she had kicked wildly while her feet were dangling in the air , she had been desperate.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Then he had dared her to insult him again and she had spat on his cheek and managed to land a hit in his elbow.<br/>
<br/>
The man had been stunned only for a second before he punched her in the jaw with his other hand, sending her to the floor again.<br/>
<br/>
She had hit her shoulder and arm  at landing  and then blood had filled her mouth. Tears gathered at her eyes  and with her tongue she had probed for any  loose teeth.<br/>
<br/>
She almost chocked with her own spit , she shook from the pain, making awful noises and putting her hands  outside her mouth to collect any tooth  she did ended spitting out.<br/>
<br/>
A loud  wail had escaped from her broken lips and the maester had forced a concoction in her that made her vision go blurry before she was asleep.<br/>
<br/>
She had woken not in the maester room but in filthy dungeon. With a parched tongue she had wetted her lips only to find a dry sticky white substance that was also in her cheeks and in her matted hair.<br/>
<br/>
When she had gazed down, the thin linen shift she had was ripped on the front and her large breasts were out,  red and  scratched with bright purple finger like marks.<br/>
<br/>
Her hands had been tied behind her back and she had been hysteric at her condition , she wailed and tried to break free of her bonds without success, making her more and more upset. The dirty straw under her bottom was pocking her painfully and she had bended her knees and spread her legs to see what had been done to her.</p><p> </p><p>She had not felt any pain or stickness in her womanhood but she had to be sure.<br/>
<br/>
Gladly, even though there was a big ugly purple bruise over her knee  and the front of her thighs were chaffed raw she had not been dishonored.<br/>
<br/>
She remembers clearly the moment , she had been so relived and had threw her head back, silently thanking the mother for that mercy.<br/>
<br/>
She had tried to choke a sob in her throat but couldn’t and big wet tears had ran across her cheeks. Unable to breath from her nose by the snot, she had gulped air hurriedly and laid down in the floor.<br/>
<br/>
There she had remained for hours.<br/>
<br/>
She had thought robb dead and had continued to do it until much later.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Ser… Ser Geremy.</em></p><p> </p><p>The man had a slimmer build than his brother hosteen but was equally  tall and had  broad shoulders. He had unlocked the dungeon and approached her prone form without any word, his steps were unhurried  and his calm manner unnerved her.<br/>
<br/>
She had tried to put more distance between them scattering away until her back had collided with the wall and there had been no more room to escape..<br/>
<br/>
His plain face had been expressionless, the only remarkable feature of him was his red mustache and he had stood there just watching her.<br/>
<br/>
She had been silent as well but she never took of her eyes from him. He had looked slowly  at her half undressed body from top to bottom,  she noticed that his brown eyes had been focused on her bossom and tried to cover herself with her bound hands , eliciting the first response from the man.<br/>
<br/>
One side of his mouth had curved in a smirk that made him look dangerous but it lasted just a moment and then it was gone, with big  steps he had walked towards her.<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes had narrowed and she had looked at her sides to see if there was something she could use but aside from the straw on the floor there was nothing.<br/>
<br/>
Then the man had kneeled in front of her and when she made an attempt to  kick him, he had sized one of her ankles and pulled her to him, making the back of her head hit the floor.<br/>
<br/>
She had tried to sit but with only one hand in the middle of her chest he managed to keep her laying there.<br/>
<br/>
She had desperately tried to get him off but he had ignored her and put his own knee over her left one making her gasp in pain. He was so much heavier than her  and just his weight made her ache  and bite her lips.<br/>
After that he had lifted her shift until it was over her waist and pawed at her hips before  moving his left hand to grip her right leg harshly, opening her to him.<br/>
<br/>
He, with the same indifferent expression , had looked between her legs while she had still had been trying to get him off her, for a couple of seconds both of their eyes had met and catelyn had been scared. There was no lust in his gaze, his eyes were flat and empty and cared not for her distress , he looked at her almost as it was a chore .<br/>
<br/>
With a big thick finger he had reached to the lower  half of her openning and picked the sensitive skin from there, streching it , making her whine and buckle in his hold.<br/>
<br/>
Her face had been already scrunched with pain when she felt him push too harshly and she felt something tear out . Her face had been red  with shame   and tears were falling openly but he had appeared entranced , his eyes were glued to her cunt and to his finger which came out bloody.<br/>
<br/>
She had cried even more strongly when she saw him opening his breeches and pulling out his cock.<br/>
<br/>
It had been big, very big. Too much thicker than the only man she knew and then he had got it in his hand and got closer and closer. With her pride broken, she had begged him to not  hurt her , had promised to gave him everything he could want  if he did not do that to her.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes had barely flicked over her face but he had stopped. He nodded and then  looked at her with hard brown eyes and told her to stay quiet and not bother him again with her nagging.<br/>
<br/>
She pleaded, her voice tiny and high pitched while  she  had trembled in his hold and then when he did not talk she tried to look away.<br/>
<br/>
Immediately he crushed her knee making her stop talking  and  said that if she looked at the side or closed her eyes he would give her a good reason to had  done it in the first place. He said that he wanted her eyes on his cock and on what he would do.<br/>
<br/>
And then had opened her lips with two fingers, making her hole very notorious. He started to touch his cock a mere inches from her and then build a pace , from the base to the tip he went with a firm grip .<br/>
<br/>
He, with his other hand reached to her breast, cooping both of them,  squishing her soft flesh harshly , the nails of his  fingers breaking her skin  and then he twisted one of her nipples making her cry out just before releasing his seed.<br/>
<br/>
With her so open , even when he never got his manhood inside her, his seed landed into her and in the red thacht of hair she had.<br/>
<br/>
Her breathing had been deep and uneven and loud while his face hag gone soft with pleasure and he had  relaxed his hold on her just a tiny bit, she had watched him  pant for a  while before catching his breath with a pleased expression.<br/>
<br/>
He then  released her breasts and with his thumb he had gathered his come and got all of it into her cunt, his movements were lax and not insistent as before.<br/>
<br/>
She had been immobile, a passive observer of what he was doing. She watched him tuck himself in and then arrange his clothes.<br/>
<br/>
The big man had lifted his knee from hers and put both of his hands on her shoulders. She had been more scared at having his face so close and started trembling again. His brown eyes were looking intently at her bruised lips and she thought with horror that he intended to kiss her .<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A minute passed and he did nothing so she dared to look up and he spat on her, a big splash of yellow plegm landed on her right eye and nose .<br/>
<br/>
He laughed , deep and loud and too much like his brother.<br/>
<br/>
His hands let go her shoulders and as shocked and distressed as she was , her body fell on the floor while her eyes were still on his face.<br/>
<br/>
His brown eyes suddenly shifted from joyful to malicious and he said -" Aegon jingbell send his regards "-</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ser geremy was the kindest.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Catelyn part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: non-con ganbang</p><p>This is dark so, if you read, it is because you like.</p><p>all men are cannon members of house frey</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Read at your own risk, this is dark</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looks at her cell again and finds nothing new. She wonders if she begs the septa would give her a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>She shudders at that thought.</p><p> </p><p>Septa Unella is hard woman. For some reason she dislikes her and is convinced of her wickedness. Also she is firm believer that mortification of the flesh is the only way to erase the sin.</p><p> </p><p>The first time they were presented Catelyn though of gaining her to her side but quickly such notion showed itself to be impossible. Before being able to mumble a greeting , the tall septa requested the Lannister guards to accompanied them to were she is now, in the oldest part of the building. Here were just three cells that were almost never used. After all there were no normal cells but cells of punishment.</p><p> </p><p>She had not known that at the time and silently followed the septa. At arriving she had been aghast. There had been no pallet or anything of the sort. Only  two rings of rusted iron nailed to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>She had taken a step back and then another and had just turned to run away when one of the guards seized her. They both grabbed her wrists and then left her bound to the wall. They returned to their position guarding the cell’s door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that, septa  unella  spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’You would remain there until you confess’’- and then she had turned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn though, astonished had made the error of speaking her mind.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Confess , my lady?. My husband and sons are dead by the Lannister’s abomination and I’m a prisioner. I have nothing to confess…’’-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Splat-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-‘’Such filthy lies  would only make your punishment worse. Confess’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’They are no lies !! Everyone knows the queen fucked her own brother and birthed bastards born of incest !!. Your masters are no more than  foul …”-</p><p> </p><p>With the force of the hit, her head had collided with the stone floor scratching her left cheek. Her anger had been roused and she had felt the red marks of the septa’s hand  before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another mistake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>But this time it was no slap but a fist to her jaw what made her silent. The big handed septa had made her see stars with the punch and one of her millstones started bleeding again.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ I would give you this warning, speaking despicable lies about the maternal  family of our good and wise king will get you time in the rack.  Tomorrow..’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then she had seen red</p><p> </p><p>-‘’How dare you?. I’m the lady Stark !! My brother is the lord paramount of the riverlands and my sister is the Lady of the Vale. I’m not some wench you can slap around. Your king is a monster and his mother is a whore!! ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>The septa had only looked at her with hard eyes before turning her back and leaving. Catelyn had not waited much time before the other woman returned with the guards. She had eyed them all three suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had been carrying a couple of buckets of water and septa unella had some folded fabric in her hands. After they adjusted more tightly her bonds the men stepped out again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the older woman had bended to pick one bucket and approached her slowly before emptying the thing on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>She had spluttered and coughed and started trembling with cold before the septa’s gaze, after a moment the woman had repeated her action.</p><p> </p><p>The thin simple dress she had been wearing was completely soaked, as was her hair. The septa had said that for the first day this would be her punishment and then left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had spent the cold night shivering and  being unable to sleep. The hours had passed slowly and in the morning the same septa appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn had looked at her with hate in her eyes but the septa had the same hard expression than before. And in her hands she had a plate of soup and her stomach had growled. Naively she had expected the septa to feed her but had been wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- ‘’Confess’’-</p><p> </p><p>She spoke with a severity and grimness that reminded her of the hand of the king and for that she remained in silence. The septa kept looking at her but when she realized that  Catelyn would no talk she started to eat the soup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finishing the small plate, she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Confess your falsehoods and treachery against the king and his family ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes had hardened to stone and she had frowned fiercely but said nothing. She had glared at the other woman  until she saw what she had at her belt.</p><p> </p><p>Over her septa’s robes she had a long thin whip  and her eyes had gotten round.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the tall woman had started talking.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’You are guilty of treason.You took the uncle of his grace captive and intended for your sister to kill him.  You roused your son to rebel against the  king  and confabulated with your brother to kill his grace and his family. You spread distasteful lies about his parenting and disturbed the king’s peace, causing countless of peasants to die. Confess’’-</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn had not wanted to hear anything that came after the woman’s mouth but the stupidity of her claims had surprised her.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’ I did not. The imp wanted to kill my child and almost succeeded, he was protected by his sister and the king Robert refused to judge him. <em>I </em>gave him a trial , in spite of his obvious guilt. Stannis Baratheon was the one who sent the letters, not me… but he was right and the Lannisters killed my husband because of it. Rob and I went to seek justice, <em>they </em>were the ones who plundered the riverlands and started the war. The old lion sent the mountain that rides to my homeland. <em>They </em>were the guilty ones. Not me ‘’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The septa heard it all  before reacting. She ducked her head and sighed. The gesture was so foreign, making her face softer and honest and catelyn felt disturbed.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’You are wrong. His grace’s uncle did not hurt your child or any other. His only sin is lust . But yours Lady Stark are numerous and darker. Pride, envy, rage… ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’But I’ll help you to see the light and curve your wretched nature ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>Septa Unella then extended the whip, revealing three ends. With a long step she stood in front of her and started to touch her sides. She had been surprised and the action and even more so when the other woman let her hands wander to her chest, stopping over her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>She had grown red in the face. Catelyn had looked at the side, unable to hold the stare of the woman anymore. At this point the septa cupped both and made fists her hands , callously crushing her flesh , making her eyes tear.</p><p> </p><p>She had been beyond mortified. And in her shame she  tried to kick the septa away but the other woman had gripped her ankle forcefully and made her bend her right leg. With her knee almost at the side of her shoulder and one of her teats so badly treated she had been reminded of ser geremy and had whimpered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>But the woman in front of her had misunderstood. She made a face of disgust and released her leg only to slap her in the face.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’It appears that besides being a  traitor, a murderer and a liar you, my lady stark, are also a <em>whore</em>…’’- she said with revulsion</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she felt fabric tear and looked horrified how the septa  got  her dress open and let it fall to the floor, discarded.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’First, we must weaken the demon of lust you have inside if you are to be repentant …’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No matter what the septa had said , she had seen lust in the other woman eyes. This was nothing like a woman  of the faith must act. From the way her eyes had been attracted to her chest and then descended  to her cunt, she had understood  that the Lannister had left her in the care of a monster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A wicked , remorseless woman who enjoyed tormenting her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she had been left naked again, no food had been provided to her until the next day when a different septa had untied her and gave her the robe she was wearing now, this woman had been sorry enough by her circumstances that she even brought the simple pallet she was sitting on now.</p><p> </p><p>That was the las time she saw septa unella. But she has heard her voice around and knows she is close.</p><p> </p><p>Today a younger septa had brought her a plate of soup  and watched her eat it before retrieving the spoon. When Catelyn had inquired about her trial the septa had just shacked her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Catelyn was again alone, she left her mind wander to her darling sansa , with her fair skin and blue eyes, so  beautiful and naïve … the lannisters have destroyed her innocence and she wonders were is she buried… if those monster ever gave her a propel burial and did not let her to rot on a forest.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks of her husband’s bones, the ones petyr said were his…, she never got them to winterfell … she hopes master luwyn had ordered a carver master to make an statue in his likeness. Her dear ned, always so kind and thoughtful .. always thinking  in her comfort , his touch was always gentle , nothing like…</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn flinchs.</p><p> </p><p>Different images come to her.  Walden frey with his grey eyes and dark brown hair, dragging her by the feet to the stable. The oldest of the bastards of the late lord frey, angry and frowning at her. Damon vypren, tall and slender and dressed in green. Bald  Jared frey with his thin moustache looking at her with disdain. Smiling Hosteen frey, unlacing his breeches.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Walden frey had opened her cell very early in the morning, he came towards her with a short rope and  bound her feet easily, she had been so tired and no-one had given her food for almost two days. At first he tried to made her walk but when he realized she could not , he just hoist her up in his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her ribs had been painfully bruised with his hurried strides. He descended some stairs and after passing a room that must have been a warehouse, they arrived at the yard. It was raining softly  and there was no one around. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catelyn took her chance, biting him in the ear, which made the man threw her away. She had landed in the soft grass and tried to  make her escape, restrained as she was. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Obviously it failed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Enraged, he took her by the ankles and tugged her towards the stables. She had tried to protect her head and mostly avoided the rocks but her back had been scrapped and the shift that she was wearing was rags when they arrived.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There had been ser walder rivers who was accompanied by his half nephew jared,  they  both growled at him and walen had muttered a curse before going to the back of the room and stealing a bucket of water from a horse. Unceremoniously he threw the water on her , washing away most of the grime.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catelyn had been wet and cold and looking at them with hate in her eyes, when the door opened, revealing both Hosteen frey and ser damon vypren. Surrounded  by five men ,with her dress in tatters she had screamed in terror, asking for help. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>While both jared and whalen were undressing, ser Hosteen had slapped her . The blow had made her cheek ache and her vision go blurry before she vaguely noticed that bull of man maneuvering her so she was facing the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The other were making comments of her body, saying how her late husband had been a lucky northern and how her father was a fool to let her freeze up there. Damon had questioned ‘’if the wolf ever made you get before mounting you ‘’, while walder rivers said ‘’I’ll give you a proper fucking, red’’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>From her half turned face she saw ser jared touching himself, his manhood was long but thin unlike the one of whalen , which was half of his length but  thick and veiny with a red enormous head. She did not get a chance to see the one of Hosteen before the brute slapped her on the buttocks and next spread her cheeks. She had screamed again but the man clamped her mouth shut with a big hand that almost chocked her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He then spat on between her arse’s cheeks and pushed himself inside. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catelyn felt like dying, he was so big and wide and no one had ever touched her there… she instinctively clenched and it made his assault even more painful when he defeated her feeble resistance, his manhood extended the delicate skin around her former untouched hole, making her gasp from the pain and clench her teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When he had pushed inside her tight muscular ring , he made a sound like a boar , he groaned  and swiftly started a punishing pace that took away her breath and made her insides constrict against his flesh, increasing the sharp pain in her arse. . </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She had been unable to note what the others were doing  until ser jared appeared in front of her with his cock out. The man who was mounting her like a dog understood his half brother’s meaning and released the hold in her jaw and neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jared frey had painfully pulled her hair from the roots and said that ‘’if you bite me whore, I’ll put all your teeth out before letting the whole castle have you in the great hall like the great slut you are’’, she did not have a opportunity to reply  before he pulled his left thumb in the corner of her mouth , making her gag and taking advantage of her reaction while pushing his manhood inside her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He promptly started to fuck her mouth without any consideration that she was unable to breath. The head of his cock was hitting the back of her throath  making her want to heave and  the foul smell of his pubic hair assaulted her nostrils making the whole experience even more degrading. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She had red moist eyes and was already passing out from lack of air before Hosteen spanked her harsh, making the other man miscalculated his movements and  had his cock slap her over the nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catelyn took the oportunity to take a big gulp of air before jared made her swallow his cock again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the background voices were being heared, they were bickering about her last hole and who would claim it. Wallen had argued that since he had brought her here , it was his right but ser damon had bribed him to let him have his place while ser walder was unable to argue because he was just a bastard.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lord vypren’s son was the younger of all five , and though he was comely he was the most nasty. After Hosteen came inside her, he took his uncle’s place behind her and started fucking her cunt. Even when he felt no bigger than Hosteen , Catelyn had been dry and with what ser geremy had done to her before it made things uncomfortable, his movements were stronger and he had dug his fingers in the flesh of her buttocks. Soon it appeared that he was disappointed by her lack of participation and started to rub  her mound with his palm.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She endured him because she had no choice and in no more than a minute jared frey had came in her throath . He only retreated when he was sure she had swallowed most of it. His disgusting smell made her vomit  and she had spat on his shoes before he leaned on a wall and laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hosteen frey had said ‘’I have things to do, use her as you like but return her to the cell’ and then he strided toward the door, closing it after him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wallen then took jared’s place for a short moment before he interrupted damon, he had stopped thrusting but was still inside her. The older man argued that they have been remiss with their kin, ser walder rivers. Damon had sneered ‘’ I care not about the old man, give him your place if you like ‘’ but wallen replied that ‘’ don’t be like that boy, the whore has three holes and her tongue is talented’’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then, an only then,  he accepted to switch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wallen  had taken off his short cock of her mouth and Catelyn had spit, trying to erase his unwashed piss-like  flavor. She had turned her head back and watched the old ser walders rivers unlace his pants. His face was age spotted and his small black eyes were narrowed. He looked so much like his father and she hated him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When damon had got off her  she was able to stand for a moment. Her legs were wobbly and sticky with come. Catelyn had put her hand in the mess of fluids that was her nether regions and her fingers came out with specks of blood.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to clean her fingers and forgot she had clothes, sullying her navel. When she looked down she saw  some woolen clad arms pulling her from the armpits to a kneeling position. The bastard of walder frey was laying in the ground, with his old shriveled manhood out. She looked at him with disgust and he smiled at her , revealing  he was missing most of his front teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After putting his manhood out of her cunt, ser damon had lightly slapped her arse cheeks, eliciting a little yelp from her. He grabbed her from the shoulder and gave her a little push up so the old man could crawl between her legs. Wallen frey had walked behind her and started to probe her arse hole with his fingers. Her hole was loose from ser hosteen’s treatment and the digits did enter without much resistant. He first used to fingers probing her insides but then used for and while it was not so painful anymore Catelyn inhaled deeply.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She felt something stir inside her. When the old man aligned his cock with her cunt, she looked down and he gave her a wicked smile before pinching the nub at the front of her opening, she whinned and without a though leaned on his hand. Wallen started laughing and damon took her chin up and pushed inside her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Like if she was a common whore, she started to suck, lapping cautiously at his head  and being surprised when his hand went to her head not to grab but just to pat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ser walder had also pushed himself inside her cunt. She remembers hearing the old man saying ‘’That is it bitch, take this bastard cock’’ or ‘’all tully women are sluts’’ while he grabbed her teats , teasing her nipples, pinching them twisting them first soft and the hard and next soft  again. Then walled had said ‘’I bet she is still tight in the ass’’ before filling her last hole. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With the thrust of both  old walder and wallen it had been difficult to manage also ser damon’s cock. They often made the youngest man’s cock bump with her uvula, making her gag and produce more and more saliva.  They kept going for hours, at least to her opininion.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All of their three cocks were inside her and she had felt so full and stimulated, even more because of  the old man kept grabbing her teats with one hand and rubbing her nub with the other. They were so deep inside both her mind and body and she was swaying between them, slowly trying to meet their thrusts and whining when she couldn’t. Wallen was the first to caught her actions and he laughed, belly deep and loud and Catelyn had not hated the sound anymore. Damon had just said ‘’ Suck it girl, use your tongue ‘’ while sporting a satisfied expression . Even old walder, who  had a naturally sour face, had smiled and lightly smacked her teats , he had said ‘’That’s it, trout , I’ll give you more ‘’.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When wallen’s pace had gotten quicker, she had felt the stir inside her grow, slowly but surely and then he had released his seed inside her asshole. He quickly had gotten soft and put himself out her. She moaned the loss and then it was old walder’s turn. He had thrusted mightly deep and came in her cunt while he cruelly twisted both of her nipples, making her wail in pain and pleasure. She had looked at ser damon’s eyes and  his eyes had turned dark, he had looked at her face and body, so used and covered in seed and he came first in her tongue and the in her face.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He retreated and after that she had sagged forward like a broken toy, her cunt and arse both loose and oozing come. Her body had been exhausted and before closing her eyes  she remembered one of the men, maybe old walder,  taking her by the waist and dragging her out of the door.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Catelyn had been so lost in her shameful  thoughts that she completely ignored the presence of the other woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’Confess’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a red face she feels her stomach twist into knots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The bedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roose gets to bed brienne. </p><p>WARNING: dubious consent , very dubious</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,  thank you for all the coments, it means a  lot for me . About this chapter.. ehm im not sure if i portrayed roose correctly, he is such a complex character and i hope  i writed him not too much ooc. i 'll love feedback.</p><p>hi agian , i decide to edit the chapter and made  roose  more considerated about brienne?, well something like that. i hope it improves the fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Bolton looks at his new bride’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Her freckled cheeks and her pursed lips. Her fair eyebrows scrunched in thought and her pale almost white eyelashes framing her beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>Her face turns from apprehensive  and alert to slightly resigned and doubtful.</p><p> </p><p>She gives him her hand and he caresses the soft skin of her palm , knowing that it would elicit a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>The man smirks when her cheeks go red and she avoids his eyes in maidenly prudery.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Would you join me ‘’- He says pointing to the bed and she blushes even more. Her whole face and neck and collarbones are a deep red. While he waits for her answer and his eyes look down at her chest, flat , almost as a man but for to very small mounds of flesh. Without her armor she appears to be more slender than he originally thought and he longs to open her bodice and see for himself her pale  skin blotch crimson and how many scars she has..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes get sharp when she gaves him a tiny nod . He looks at her, how she gulps down air  before lifting her eyes. Her eyes widen comically at seeing his expression .</p><p> </p><p>He lets go her hand and point to the bed again. –‘’Undress’’-.</p><p> </p><p>She balls her fists one time then unclenchs them and repeats the motion two times before exhaling and walking towards the bed. Her steps are slow and when she arrives near the end of it, she turns to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>He eyes her with lust, taking in every detail, his intent too obvious for her to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>She looks uncertain. Her plump lower lips is bitten  and roose longs to do it himself, to kiss her and made her gasp and look at the ceiling in surprise and pleasure. To put his tongue and teeth over her nipples and suck at them roughly. To put his hands between her legs and feel her grow damp and wet. To see her innocent eyes go round when he finally thrust inside her. To open her lower lips and see his come seeping off her while she covers her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is lost for a second in his mind, imaging all the perversions he could introduce  her and barely catches her face snapping to his side before she starts to undue the laces of her black dress in fright. She obviously had seen his hard-on and he smirks at her reaction</p><p> </p><p>¿</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers shake while she undues the front of her dress  and while the idea to help her arises, he knows is better to let her manage it on her own, to let her push herself over her fear.
He likes to watch.</p><p> </p><p>When she has the front lacing undone and the two pieces of fabric curl unto themselves, the think slip of slik he gifted her as undergarment is visible. He can see behind of it her to tiny buds erect by the cold and  had hebeen another man he would have nearly groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He was not so silent and Brienne looks at him for less than a second before tugging at the laces on her back. He keeps watching how her skin turns more and more red.</p><p> The young woman finally unlaced the back dress  and it falls, pooling at her feet. She steps over it and folds the fabric in the chair before turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>She is thinner than he thought, it may be her time living in the rough before being captured by the brave companions  or just that her armor gave her a bulky appearance but her strength is still evident in the lean muscles of her arms and legs. She has a warrior’s build rather than a woman’s and her confidence appears to fail her now that she is almost naked and without armor. She folds her hands in front of her and looks to the floor, like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.</p><p> </p><p>He approaches her to touch her but he takes a moment before that,  her height is impressive after all. He doesn’t not remember meeting a woman so tall. Subduing a strong tall mate was something that  he used to indulge in his youth and had not done since many years but the flesh memories are there and he savours that he is her husband, that he can take her as he wishes ,without any restriction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> He imagines talking her like a hound takes a bitch, in all fours and tugging at her fair hair  while he thrusts merciless at her cunt, he would made her wail and squirm and beg for his cock in her arse and he would slap her cheeks until she cried in pain. He would use oil on her only if she had proved pleasant and obedient .but even whe he would not she still would beg for his touch, for his fingers in her cunt and his cock in her arse. Then he would take her mouth and put those thick lips to good use, first he would teach her how to suck and handle his cock, then  he woild made her swallow all of it in one go, she would cough and splutter and her eyes would get wet but like the obedient whore he would turn her, she would never made for him to give her respite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mind keeps going to all the things he could do too her and with noiseless steps  he approaches her. He opens the buttons of her shift until her navel, pink freckled skin shows with the some small scars, he touches it all before the one below her left breast catches his attention, it’s wide and the edges are jagged and he lightly prods  it eliciting a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks discretely and puts his whole palm over it, making her breathing become uneven and deep. She has her eyes on the ceiling and briefly on him before she looks at the side. His hand go up and with his thumb and second finger he takes her whole teat .</p><p> </p><p>A soft little moan escapes from her lips and His gaze turn darker, the bad blood of Bolton raising up and up.</p><p> </p><p>His other hand mimics his movements and she starts to squirm, her hands are no longer folded in front of her but she balls her fists at her sides. With one fingerpad he touchs a bright pink nipple and she leans into him just a fraction of  a inch  but enough for roose to notice. He teases it, lightly pinching and the woman whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Unwilling to keep delaying fucking her, he retreats his hands and lifts her chin up. Her beautiful blue eyes have its pupils blown off and he lungs for her lips. With a strong arm he brings her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she allows it, even when she is physically stronger than him  she submits.</p><p> </p><p>His lust is no longer restrained and he kiss her without any kindness, he briefly ponds if someone ever kissed her, a image flash in his mind, Jaime Lannister starved and handless clutching her wrist when she tried to take a knife in the great hall of harrenhall. It incites anger, slow and poisoning than sways his thoughts from just fucking her to mark her as his, to mount her in front if all the guests so they know she is his, his wife, his bedmate , his and only his to take.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He bites her, hard to draw blood and takes advantage of her surprise to thrust his tongue inside her. She backs down and his hands are no idle. His right one is one her pale neck, tight enough to make her uncomfortable but not so to deprive her of air.</p><p> </p><p>He tastes the  coopery flavor in his mouth and longs to made her bleed for real. His other hand is first on one of her breast twisting her little nipple, making  her whimper in pain and something else. Then, he evaluates the situation. Her large body is stiff but molds itself to his whishes, her head is bent towards his and her chest remains close to his hand for all her mewling. He watches her horribly red blotched face and her scrunched eyebrows long enough that she opens her eyes. He looks at her directly until she squirms and looks down and he decides to touch her mound, his hand goes under the  thin silk, he caresses the skin of her chest and navel before arriving to the thatch of hair over her cunt. Her eyes are wide and terrified and roose blood sings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a long time ago that he hunted after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’Are you still a maiden, lady Brienne ?’’-.He schools his features into blankness and then watches colour drain from her face.</p><p> </p><p>She decidedly looks at the floor and refuses to answer and his eyes narrow while his hand goes to her opening. Her flesh is soft and warm and with his fingers he parts her lower lips to feel her for himself before she cries.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’I am , my lord !! Please.. ‘’- her voice is soft and scared and trail until it is no more than a whisper. Her  hands are over his chest , trying to push him away without using her true strength and roose sneers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weak, in spite of her strength she is weak.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>For a second he is caught in a ridiculous thougth, if he were  born a woman , he can not imagine allowing himself to be in  such position ..he imagines killing anyone before they got their hands in his person and  he dismiss the notion quickly. His eyes focus on her again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a face red and wet from tears , the shift half open and her teats with red marks she looks as if she had been ravaged.</p><p> </p><p>And he can’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why has she not pushed him away?. Why she has not used her brawny form and make him eat his words? Why she had not pushed a knife on his chest when his mind was clouded by lust?. Why? Why? Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He does not understand her and that annoys him. It annoys him that she looks at him like a beaten dog and he struggles for a moment to control his anger and not let himself fall in a rash decision.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne watches him exhale and his face  tightens  before appearing his expression morphs into something hard like granite.</p><p> </p><p>In his most  controlled voice he says –‘’Dry your face and get on the bed ‘’- and then turns to undress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She feels fear clawing at her chest, making her unable to breath normally and drying her mouth. The bed stands there, with white bed sheets folded and a pleasant looking feather pillow and Brienne  for all her experience with unpleasant people knows this is something knew. She knows words can lie but no mirrors and never had anyone wanted her. It was always Tarth, the money of her dowry or even he prestige of being the new evenstar.. never her.  But he has been around of men for a long time to know how lust looks it in the eyes. And there is lust on the lord of dreadfort eyes, directed at <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her gazes wanders over the room and briefly stays in the shirtless man. He is with her back at her and undoing his breeches and Brienne is surprised. He is old, much older than her and quite possibly her father’s age. But his form is lean and he has not gone fat like many others. There is strength in him, not one so evident as the one she had or the ones she had seen on the likes of tarly and fossoway, but she doesn’t doubt him capable of defeating any of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After all, he does not play fair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There is an horrifying moment when she realizes she had been caught staring and her face goes red again. He looks at her without much expression before allowing a smirk to appear and Brienne gets flustered. She had barely accepted that <em>for some reason</em> he wants her.</p><p> </p><p>He  doesn’t appear to like her and he never pretended to ..love her – she feels foolish at thinking that-  but he wants her. And Brienne feels conflicted. Her septa had said when she was young that she must strive to be polite and pious  and expect her husband  to share her bed only for heir-making purposes  but now she has a sinking feeling that <em>he</em> would spend much more time in  it .</p><p> </p><p>He taunts her . He insults her charge- <em>former charge, her father had said</em>-. He even questions her honour and defends a man like stannis but…..</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach churns again. She thinks about what he said about his arguments and she can’t ..</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ My lady’’-</p><p> </p><p>His voice is ice, cold and unfeeling and utterly polite in his tone but it has an edge to it.</p><p> </p><p>She gulps and before loosing her nerve she removes the shift she was wearing and lays down on the bed, covering her naked form with the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her oddly, half amused and half annoyed. She did obeyed him but did not give her a chance to oogle.</p><p> </p><p>His steps are languid  and when he is about  to sit he looks at her yanking of the sheets. Brienne  yelps in surprise and her hands go over her small breasts , to preserve her modesty. He makes an odd sound that she takes too much to identify as a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>His white soft hands go to her wrists and with a firm grip he pulls them to her side. She looks at the end of the bed while he climbs over her. His formerly stone faced expression is gone and he appears pleased. She shudders everytime his body touches his and  after he is crouched over her , she darts a look to his face. His thin pale lips are curved in a smile that is quite lecherous for his usually bland expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He speaks again. –‘’ I can make this pleasant for you, <em>Brienne </em>‘’-  She flinchs when he says her name and he continues , uncaring or unbothered by her reaction. –‘’But you will submit to <em>me </em>‘’-  his pales eyes hardens and she feels she must pay attention to this.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I am inclined to allow you your little liberties while I’m gone visiting some bannerman’’- And her eyes go round, her chest beating loudly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Surely he can not be that lenient..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’Only if you prove obedient. While I’m there in the castle, I’ll rule and you’ll yield to my wishes. You would wear dresses, share my bed and bear my children. You would manage my keep and not utter a word of complain. <em>Then and only</em> then I allow you to train at arms and swing your sword while I’m gone’’-</p><p> </p><p>Her face tighten with anger. Her warrior heart is outraged to be relegated as a broodmare, a womb to fuck babes inside, no more than a simple…</p><p> </p><p>Her anger abates slowly as she contemplates her options.</p><p>No husband would have really allowed her keep her sword, maybe only a dornishman but with the recent war that toppled the targaryens  a stormlander lady marrying a man of that country would have been seen as treasonous. And she had already been resigned that as a married woman she would perform all of the duties expected from her and that is the reason she had fought off so many betrothals.  ..</p><p>She could deny him here and spit on his offer. She could accept and then try to impose her will there in his keep. She could even pretend to agree and the try to escape the north and go back to…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is no way out. If I disobey him here or there  he would have me bound and dragged to a tower that I’ll never left. He is pragmatic and he wont care later if I try to bar him from my bed, he would fuck me and have me guarded and I won’t be allowed to care for whatever child I birth. And I can’t run away. Either I accept or not he would have my every move watched and I don’t know the north and its lands  and he does, he would hunt me like a dog  and his ounishment would worse. And I would be dishonored and father too, I can not shame him so much…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her mood goes sour and she knows the face she is making is uglier than her normal one but she manages to not care ,at least for tonight.</p><p>He peers at her and she looks down, unable to see his queer eyes anymore. His chest is pallid and slim, more so than she expected for his age. It has no scars or hair and she keeps looking down and then flushes. The skin of his … manhood is as white as the rest but the .. head of it looks swollen and red. She is surprised to see he is hairless everywhere. In her time with renly’s army she had seen many men pissing and all of them had been .. hairy down there.</p><p> </p><p>Then she  forces herself to meet his stare. His eyes look different, darker a shade and his jaw is clenched. She knows she must give an answer before it’s too long or he would not care about her words and ignore her completely to ravage her body.</p><p> </p><p>But even then, her tongue feels to heavy and she is reluctant to say the words, to officially renounce to her liberty to become his wife . She bites her tongue and wills herself to talk.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I accept’’- she says in a low angered voice and the man stares at her in the eyes before giving her a little nod.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne then settled her eyes on the ceiling, she was determinated to endure his attentions and then to bath herself to erase any trace of his presence.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Bolton understood what she wanted to do but as he had experience with a cold mute wife  and had no desire to repeat that , he   focused on drawing a reaction from  her. He focused on her chest. His hands were soft to the touch but his grip was strong and he started to touch her nipples like before. He grabbed them between two fingers and then twisted them hard, all the way and Brienne yelped in pain and looked at him in distrustfully. He stared back for a long while and she grasped his intentions. He wanted her to look at him, he would not allow her go away inside like Jaime told her to do much long ago.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were stil queer to look at when he sucked her nipple. Brienne gasped and wriggled when she felt his tongue lapping at it and then his teeth biting her. She moaned low and he smirked and continued. The sensations were strange, too much to be comfortable, and she closed her eyes in an effort to block them.</p><p> </p><p>She felt something to build inside her belly when his mouth became more gentle, for every bite he then caressed  her nipple making the ache go away and her skin felt on fire. With his other hand he kept massaging her free breast, pinching her nipple,twisting it and then only slightly touching it with his fingerpads and she longed for something unknown. Aside from his first touch and  when he wanted to have her attention, he always touched her walking between the line of pain and pleasure and Brienne knew she would not be able to escape, not when her reactions seemed to spur him more.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne did not embrace him or clutch at his arms or shoulders,  she did not entwine her fingers with his nor did she murmured sweet nothings in his ear but she remained there and allowed herself to try to enjoy his attentions, she could not totally manage it of course… being both inexperienced in bed sports and compelled to marry him.</p><p> </p><p>But all of that ended when he pushed a knee between  her legs and panic gripped her heart. She had wanted to throw him off and get out of the room but she knew she couldn’t. She felt the soft skin of his legs rub against the inside of her tights and she whimpered when he saw him aligning his cock.</p><p> </p><p>He had sited between her legs and she stared at his white lean torso while he used a hand to touch at her most intimate place.</p><p> </p><p>With one thick finger he traced the borders of her opening ,  relishing in her squirming and yelps when he pushed harder and scratched her skin. He then spoke</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Will you submit to my whishes?’’-</p><p> </p><p>Brienne’s eyes were wide when she stared at him. She appeared horrified at his touch and that made him angry. He had acted more kind than she should have expected, he had  dangled the promise of keeping her sword and she had accepted  and then she acted as if he was some insect crawling over her. His eyes got  dark  and then something occurred to him, something to made her remember to whom she belonged.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Answer, brienne’’-</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him sullenly before speaking –‘’I said  I would, didn’t i?’’- she said with a annoyed expression</p><p> </p><p>It did not matter to him that it was the only answer she could give him. He wanted to hear it from her lips. After that he grabbed at her small breasts and fondled them harshly, he dug his fingers in her flesh and she wailed as  hhe tried to bait off his hands but this time he did not allowed her to do so, and he twisted one of her wrists behing her back while  he took her jaw in other  hand.</p><p>nd sobs were sincere enough for his ears and </p><p>&lt;<br/>Her quiet sobs were enoughto inflame his lust.</p><p>His blood was up and it clouded his actions, his grip became harsher , both on her teats and jaw and he did not worry about leaving marks  for all to see. When he watched down at her pale neck he was tempted  to strangle her and be done with the whole situation.</p><p> If he would had been as careless as he was in his  youth he would have done it and braved the consequences, but if something good had come before getting older it was the easier way to control his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>He removes his hands from her jaw and wrist and went to grip her hips.</p><p>Her eyes are still resentful and angry when he puts the head of his cock in her slit and pushs. Whatever wetness he had managed to draw from her had dried the moment he took her jaw and bruised her neck .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are closed in pain and she is biting her lip in a effort not to cry out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It hurts, It hurts  much  and he still is not inside. The head of his cock feels smooth and hot but it bruises meand he is relentless,he is splitting me open and he wants to goo more deep. I don’t know how he plans to… Auch ! Auch! Auch! Auch!  Why it has  too hurt so much!! Why he keeps pushing in?. I feel the head of his cock all inside but there is no more space and he keeps trying to fit his all cock  but it burns everywhere, he had not looked so big but he keeps going and going and there is no more space Ow!! Ow!! Owwwwwwwww!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he does not care anymore and he keeps pushing in without any regard of her comfort, he immediately notices her go rigid and clench her teeth  but he ignores her until he managed to sheathe  himself all the way. He closes his eyes and pants for a moment. He relishes in her thightness before looking at her red face, her eyes are closed and tears fall freely of them so he moves one of his hands to the union of their bodies.
He gathers the blood form her maidenhead to inspect and satisfied he starts massaging her small nub. Her eyes snap open and she can not manage to  fully glare at him  but she remains inmovile and does not try to push him away. He takes full advantage of it a nd tries to coax pleasure from her body ,his touch is insistent and relentless and it disturbes her a lot . She squirms when the feeling she had building slowly from deep inside her belly increases and she moves her hips to shake him off but with one cold hand he keeps her in place until she finish. 

He smirks when her body relax  and her angry gaze is more tired than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he starts to thrust , building up a rhythm and he allows himself to close his eyes a moment  as her inner walls clench around his shaft, he heards her whimper below him and  he is not surprised, the fit is very thight and there inspite of the lubrication he could coax. He sees  rest her head to the side, over a pillow and her face scrunched in pain . His hand goes to her breast again to tease her flesh rather than torture it and his thrusts become slower and more shallow and she opens her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Big and blue and hurt and he looks at her belly, flat and with muscles well defined. In this light he can bring himself to think he sees the outline of his cock if he fuck her deep enough.. he tests it many times before her cries  distract him.</p><p> </p><p>He feels it coming to an end and his movements turn more erratic and wild and she appears more pained with every minute . His hand moves to her belly to keep her in place before he finishes and his other hand goes to rub furiously against her little bundle of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>She is crying openly when he releases  his come inside her. Her face is red and she weeps  when he retires his cock from her. Her hands go to her eyes and she tries to turn away from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If roose would have ignored normally but now that he is satisfied and lust no longer clouds his judgment, so he decides he has been much harsh on the girl .</p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady’’-</p><p> </p><p>He hears her sobs slowly die and waits for it to be over while he pats one of her hands trying to coax it away from her face. After a while he tires of waiting and takes both of her wrists carefully and pulls them away.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him with hurt in her eyes, like a child scared from a monster and he curses his bad blood. He feels his temper rises but he squashs  it when she backs away when his hand touches her jaw. He ponders his actions for a couple of seconds and decides to be as indulgent as  he was to walda and leans to kiss her cheek.  His lips peck her on the right side and his fingers cautiously caress the finger marks on her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I have distressed you’’-</p><p> </p><p>Briennes stares at him, open mouthed. Its not a beautiful sigh but it manages to inflame his ardor when he stares at her lips imagining being wrapped around his cock. He closes his eyes and banish the image.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice surprises him.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I’m.. I’m… I knew It would hurt but I didn’t think…’’- her voice sounds a little different and all is very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He arches an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Did not think it would hurt that much?’’- He is still sitted  between her legs and he glances down to see her cunt. Had he  been that rash that he tear  out more than her maidenhead?. He ponders for a moment and decides that probably. And if he had done it he would have to wait for her to heal and he already wants to fuck her again.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Yes, my lord’’- she says in a quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>Roose is already going down in the matress, he supports his weigh in his elbows before  he speaksagin -‘’Spread your legs‘’-</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’My lord !! ‘’-Her voice turns panicked and she tries to close her legs before he clamps a hand on one of her tights. His face is at the same level of her cunt when he looks up to see her in the eyes. –‘’Would you prefer the maester, my lady?’’- he says with a flat voice, knwoning weel what would be her response.-</p><p> </p><p>Her face changes, her lips turn in a thin line and her eyes hardens before she says that no, she wouldn’t. He smiles then and  gazes directly on to her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Her small inner lips look now a very bright pink and sensitive, he is proven correct when his finger pad strokes the area and she jumps. There is a little of blood surrounding her entrance but as far as roose can see there is no evident tear. His finger wander to her little nub and he has a wicked idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spats on her and ignores the scandalized –‘’My lord!!’’- , he starts rubbing her bundle of nerves in circular motions then  from right side to left one and her whole body trembles , he keeps his touch in place even when she begs him to stop and her legs trash a bit. He keeps rubbing her and she tries to escape his touch but his other hands go to her tigh and he does not stop until she tenses and then exhales. His cunt releases her wetness while she shudders and then she is lax.</p><p>He then takes his chance and  with his thumbs he spreads her opening as wide as he can. It is still appears to small for a woman of her height but she dissmisses the though, he gazes at the pale pink mucosa from inside her glistening and he push  both his forefinger and middle finger inside. She jumpps and he doesn’t care if its painful when he spreads his fingers open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She must accustom to pain after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He  gathers her wetness and then sits in his haunches.</p><p> </p><p>Her face is flushed again, thought this time in pleasure, and she looks at him beneath her eyelashes in tiredness. Her  pale hair is mussed and she looks uttlerly debauched and roose wants to sully her innocence more.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Open up’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks at him in confussion , unsure of his order  until something clicks in her head and she frowns. He glares at her but soon she obeys. Her plump lips part and he jammes his fingers inside . She splutters and coughs when she tastes her wetness and roose speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Suck’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes narrow uncertainly but she obeys again and he is pleased to feel her tongue lapping at him.</p><p> </p><p>After a while he retires his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’You have no tear, my lady’’- her eyes don’t react before a minute, and then she flushes again, avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’I shall leave you to your sleep, tomorrow would be a very long day’’-</p><p> </p><p>He steps backs from the bed and starts dressing.</p><p> </p><p>A satisfied smirkgraces his lips.</p><p>
  <em>You have no idea what I’m planning.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The morning after part1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter was difficult i am not sure it got it right</p><p>be reminded that roose is not a kind person but he is willing to act as lord should  only because tradition's sake . If you though brienne was too passive... well here she  snaps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to the people who were reading the fic, im sorry it has taken me so long but work in life got on the way and i had an awful stong migraine theses days.<br/>i apreciate every coment, even if it disagree with my view of the story, i , as always, willing to learn from my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne awakens with the first rays of sun.  She rubs her eyes and her body feels like a giant bruise  and then all the memories come back.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed me when I was undressing, his tongue got inside my mouth when I screamed in surprise  and he started to fondle my breasts, he pinched them and twisted them and I felt pain, different from the one of the training yard, it was more sharp and personal and he kept doing it. </p><p>When I did not answer his question his hand went to feel for himself wheter I was or not a maid, his finger had briefly touched my lower lips before he started to prod at my opening, even after it was gone I felt  sore… and then much more after he bedded me.</p><p> </p><p>His mood was very changegable, nothing like the composed  barely expressing- emotion man from the firsts days in harenhall. Something was –is – different in him. Like  he doesn’t care about consequences, and why would he? I’m now his wife and property.</p><p>But still… there is something odd. At first he appeared to … to try to give me some pleasure , his  kisses and hands were passionate but not violent but later, for some reason, he seemed enraged at me. I know not what i did but he was angered and his touch turned a throbbing ache.He spread my legs and rubbed his cock in my entrance and then pushed inside.<br/>
I did expect pain but he seemed like as if he had been trying to make everything worse,  the soreness morphed, as he kept going, to an awful burning sensation. I felt his head inside me and I thought he would break my insides, it was an agonizing sting everytime he moved or changed his position and tears started to fall from my eyes.</p><p>His gaze turned weird and then he started to rub the little nub atop of my cunt. His fingers were thick and it made my sensitive skin very tender but after a while it coaxed certain dampness and his thrusts were not too  deep and the pain became bearable.</p><p>But it did not last much and his  control slipped, his expression turned dark and he kept thrusting, everytime he went deeper and I cried openly, mi pride long forgotten. He started to retreat all the way and the with much force pushed himself inside again and  that was the most painful of all, because  my womanhood was forced to accept his girth over and over  and my lower lips were rubbed painfully by his shaft and the rythim was fast and did not give my time to,  to recuperate.</p><p>After some time I felt his push too deep and then stay there. His cock released his seed inside me and it was just too unlike everything I felt before. And he did it because she wants me with child.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne blushes.</p><p> </p><p>She is still naked and all her body has little bruises peppered everywhere. There is something sticky and dry in her tights and she does not want to think on its origin.</p><p> </p><p>She is quiet and has sat on the chair before the doors opens without anyone announcing it. Her eyes look for  her.. husband , but he is not there. It’s the brown haired maid that served her before the wedding.</p><p>The girl has her hand in her mouth and her eyes are round and she almost let some fabric fall before she rushes to her side. Brienne feels uncomfortable at other woman seeing her naked but the maid hugs her briefly .</p><p>She listens to her muffled whispers. –‘’Oh, my lady I’m so sorry’’-, ‘’-Don’t worry , I’ll bring some unguent’’- , ‘-‘’The bath would be ready in no time’’-.</p><p> </p><p>Then the girl leaves suddenly after putting the dress over her lap. Briene looks at it carefully. The fabric is a light blue and The style is much smilar are the ones of the reach, with a deep v necklace that come to the middle of her torso and she is sure if she moves too much it would leave her breasts bared. The sleeves are narrow as the end of the skirts and she is sure that roose is the one who sent the dress, to make sure if she tries to run away she would have to do it naked.</p><p>She sighs and looks at her body.</p><p> </p><p>There is nothing worth of seeing.</p><p> </p><p>But her husband had wanted to see all of it. From her small breast, to his thick waist and long lengs to her cunt. She blushes.</p><p>She is going to stand when a look for the parchment her father sent her when the door opens again. Two heavy settled woman enter without even looking at her and they let a big tub in the middle of the room. They close the door and Brienne is already trying to put on her shift when pia enters.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady, I have everything you need’’-she says without barely opening her mouth –‘’and I found the old master unguent for bruises’’- continues in a more cheerful tone.<br/>
The browhaired girl helps her to put her shift while the two other woman fill the tub with water.</p><p>After they finish the leave the room and pia ushers her to the tub. She takes the helm of the shift and pulls it over Brienne’s head before she can request to be left alone.</p><p>When the formerly maid of Tarth is about to do it so , pia speaks again. ‘’I… I know yesterday was bad but my lady… thrust me , it gets better after a while’’- and then she looks at the door before speaking in a whisper ‘’ if it does not , I know you are strong enough to solve that problem… permanently’’<br/>
Brienne stares at her in surprise but does not answer and the maid does not speak again. She descends in the hot water of the small tub and hugs her knees to fit in. She allows pia to wash her hair and is too tired to protest the scented oils she apply.</p><p>She soaks until the water turns cold and then , ignores pia’s hand to grab the towel to dry herself. After that is done, she looks around for the dress and is displeased when she notices it has lacing  on the back. And as her shift is ruined and there is no smallclothes, she only has that to wear.</p><p>She turns to the side and lets pia undo the laces before trying to put it on. The maid’s hand are swift and even with all the tugging around her sleeves the process does not take as near as long as she feared but the final result  displeases her all the same.<br/>
. </p><p>There were camp-followers who were more modest.</p><p>- ‘’My lady’’-</p><p> </p><p>She ignores the maid and looks for the well shined plate that the girl brought to serve as a mirror. </p><p>She looks terrible. Her body is square as always, with no chest to speak of and both the  sleeves and skirts are too tight. And as she is wearing nothing below all the barely there curves she has are very noticeable and it looks like she is an ugly whore trying to catch more clients..</p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady im so sorry but lord Bolton awaits you in his chambers.’’-</p><p>Brienne’s stomach drops and she barely manages to suppress a flinch before squaring her shoulders and reluctantly following pia across the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Roose  is writng when she knocks up the door.</p><p>She is there standing in the doorway, unwilling to enter his chambers but too proud to flee, her blue eyes are hard and no longer frightened and she holds herself as a warrior would do in spite the dress.  The outline of her small breasts is evident and her collarbone are bared,and  and the dress fits her like a glove, her ample hips are evident  as are her powerful legs. But her glare manages  to outshine everything else and that goes straight to his cock , he smirks at the thought of breaking her righteous and noble façade again, at seeing her panting under him  and begging for his cock.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll, have to work on that.</p><p> </p><p>He is no fool. Roose is aware that he lost his control last night  and the girl has bruises to show it. It takes a great deal of willpower but he decides against bedding her now, over his desk.</p><p> </p><p>She does look much more like the first time he saw her in spite of the dress. Her face is clean and dry and she holds her head high and her eyes are wary.He thinks she likely is preparing herself for his attentions  and even thought he wants to fuck her again he also wants to keep her on her toes.</p><p> </p><p>She tenses and then looks at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady, sit’’- he says pointing the chair in front of him.</p><p>Her eyes narrow and  she keeps standing, ignoring his order.  He looks at her in displeasure and she ignore this too and roose knows he had been kinder than she deserved.<br/>
He stands  -‘’I see you still don’t understand your place’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I shall no obey a man who had not defeated me in combat’’- </p><p>And he laughs. The sound is odd and that manages to disturb  her and also anger her.<br/>
-‘’It’s no joke !! I shall not obey...’’-</p><p>-‘’I heard you the first time, my lady. Do not fret , if you want to fight I will entertain you’’-</p><p>Her blue eyes widen in surprise and for a second before she scowls –‘’I’ll meet you in the yard’’- and she turns her back to him.</p><p>-‘’No ‘’- and his voice is ice but he can not help but be impressed at her boldness.</p><p> </p><p>She snaps back at him –‘’You have accepted my lord , you can’t ..’’-</p><p>-‘’We’ll fight here, lady Brienne. You will not make an scene for all the rabble to see’’- he stands and approaches her.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I have no sword or mace!! How could..’’-</p><p>-‘’ Do you need  to hid behind a big sword to prove your worth as a knight?’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’No!! If that is how you want it we’’l fight here but  if I have no weapon,you’ll leave all your knifes aside’’-</p><p>He arches an eyebrow but he concedes she at least is a good observer, apart from the one in his belt , he has two other knifes, one hidden in his forearm and another in his booth. He quickly discards them  over the desk and nods to her.</p><p>Her wife eyes him warily for a minute but then she nods and straightens her posture.</p><p>Roose Bolton is not a fool. There is a reason he choose to fight unarmed in spite of his skills with a knife and as he watches her he knows he picked well. For all her training she is used to fight with armor, well protected from most hits and only caring about the joints in her plate. Neck, armpits, and the inside of the elbows and knees , that is what her instinct would made her protect first. And he doubts she knows how to move with the dress. </p><p>Especially one so tight.</p><p>Brienne knows her strength, even starved she is still strong, stronger than many men and she knows her husband is no exception. He had wanted to fight unarmed and she supposes it is only because there is no space in his room.She  evaluates the situation and knows the most swift way to win is to back him to a wall and  beat him with her fists. Also she has a longer range and with a well placed kick she would have him on the floor. </p><p>She decides her plan and moves towards him with her hands at the level of her chest. She throws a punch directed to his chest but he ducks down and dodges it.  He stands swiftly and puts more distant between them.</p><p>She focuses again and tries to run at his direction but the dammed dress restricts her movements and he manages to land a kick in the lower part of her back that makes her loose her footing and she almost stumbles face on the floor.</p><p>She gets up quickly and aims a fist to his face while he is retreating and this time she manages to land it, though in his left cheek and not the side of his skull. His pale skin is flushed  and she smiles.</p><p>Unwilling to extend more this ‘’fight’’she throws herself in front of him  with the intention to overwhelm him with her weight and he doesn’t move away but kickes her low in her belly and she gasps as she lands over him, .</p><p> Before she has time to recover, he bends his knees and grasp at one of her shoulders and  with a swift movement reverts their positions. He then aims a hit on her neck while he twist one of her wrists, the same one from yesterday. She buckles and succeeds in throwing him off her but he jumps away before she has time to sit and then lands on her while she is on her belly. With his foot he crushes the fingers from her right hnd while she tries to kick him but he is twisting her other arm over her back and all his weight is over her hips. He moves up her wrist and she cries in pain and he bends over to growl in her ear.</p><p>- ‘’Are you happy now?’’-</p><p>She can feel his breath in her cheek and she snarls.</p><p>- ‘’Do you want to know the consequences?’’-</p><p> </p><p>She buckles more  and more but with every movement he keeps increasing the pressure on her wrist and shoulder until she knows that he might dislocate her arm. But she is unwilling to lose. Not when she had promised -again- to obey him if she did.</p><p> </p><p>But as roose loses his temper , he decides to teach her what disobedience would bring her. With the hand he used to grab her wrist he gives a solid pull up and she screams. He hears the ‘’pop’’ of her joint and after that he relaxes all his weight in her lower back.</p><p>His knees are on the floor and he remains there until her crying muffles and then he stands up. He grabs her uninjured arm and pull her up to her feet without any resistence from her part. </p><p>Her face is again wet  and she stares at the floor. He grabs her chin so he can look at her in the eyes and she looks at him sullenly.</p><p>-‘’I won, lady wife and you would do well to remember your place now’’- His pale eyes are hard as cold as eyes and though he does not say anymore, she knows he is at his limits with her beahaviour.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Do sit, I had send for sausages and ale’’- She feels too stunned  to not obey and complies without a word. </p><p>An old brown haired man arrives shortly carriying various plate with meat and cheese and sausage and then a small child arrives with a jug of ale. Both of them ignore that her dress has a torn over the sleeves and armpit and tat lord bold has big bruise on his face, they bow their head mummbing only m’lord before disappearing.</p><p>Without a word rose starts to eat, he drinks sparingly but focus on the sausage and meat, his thick fingers carefully  take the fork and knife and he easts slowly,  he ignores that she has not tried to touch her food. He sends for a globet of hyporass and when the beberage arrives he takes his time to taste it. After finish it he looks at her, to her untouched plate and then to her eyes.</p><p>-‘’Does this food not pleases you my lady?- his voice is mild again and doesn’t hold any anger or joy.</p><p>She glares at him sullenly before rainsing her mangled hand and pointing to her other shoulder. </p><p>She sighs and stands to approached her. He takes her fingers in his hands and prods every little articulation. She hiss from the pain and  tries to withdraw her hand before he speaks.</p><p>-‘Aside from the old master of the brave companions there is only other man capable, the maester shall attend you ‘’-And he turns from her to open the door.</p><p>She knows she should have just sateyed quiet but her pride is faster than her mind<br/>
‘’No. I don’t want him. No the disgraced maester’’-and her face burns with anger at rememeber what the man did..</p><p> </p><p>-‘’No?’’- He says with an air of incredulity, his eyes appear bigger than usual and he is about to speak again before she interrupts him.</p><p>-‘’I dislike him. He .. He examinated me to be sure  I was a maiden at the goat’s order and I don’t.. I don’t ‘’-</p><p>-‘’You don’t want to see him again’’- he sighs ‘’Very well, then I shall set your bones… later’’</p><p>-‘’You my lord?- her voice is high with disbelief.</p><p>-‘’Yes , lady Brienne, im quite skifull in many areas ‘’-</p><p>She gulps down and swallows her shame and pride –‘’But… why not now, lord bolton?, I don’t think it must take more than a few minutes’’-</p><p>-‘’I shall not reward your disgraceful behavior. You are free to go to the master or wait for when I have time to indulge my disobedient wife’’-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The morning after part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>like i said, this is no great romance between brienne and roose. he is his own warning after all. Brienne and roose fight and in this chapter we learn a litttle more about rob stark's fate</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne awakens with the first rays of sun.  She rubs her eyes and her body feels like a giant bruise  and then all the memories come back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He kissed me when I was undressing, his tongue got inside my mouth when I screamed in surprise  and he started to fondle my breasts, he pinched them and twisted them and it felt different from the pain of the training yard, it was more sharp and personal and he kept doing it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When I did not answer his question his hand went to feel for himself whether I was or not a maid, his finger had briefly touched my lower lips before he started to prod at my opening, even after it was gone I felt  sore… and then much more after he bedded me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His mood was very changegable, nothing like the composed  barely expressing- emotion man from the firsts days in harenhall. Something was –is – different in him. Like  he doesn’t care about consequences, and why would he? I’m now his wife and property.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But still… there is something odd. At first he appeared to … to try to give me some pleasure , his  kisses and hands were passionate but not violent but later, for some reason, he seemed enraged at me. I know not what i did but he was angered and his touch turned a throbbing ache.He spread my legs and rubbed his cock in my entrance and then pushed inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did expect pain but he seemed like as if he had been trying to make everything worse,  the soreness morphed, as he kept going, to an awful burning sensation. I felt his tip of his manhood inside me and I thought he would break my insides, it was an agonizing sting everytime he moved or changed his position and tears started to fall from my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>His gaze turned weird and then he started to rub the little nub atop of my cunt. His fingers were thick and it made my sensitive skin very tender but after a while it coaxed certain dampness and when his thrusts were not too  deep the pain became bearable.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But it did not last much and his  control slipped, his expression turned dark and he kept thrusting, everytime he went deeper and I cried openly, mi pride long forgotten. He started to retreat all the way and the with much force pushed himself inside again and  that was the most painful of all, because  my womanhood was forced to accept his girth over and over  and my lower lips were rubbed painfully by his shaft and the rythim was fast and did not give my time to,  to recuperate.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After some time I felt his push too deep and then stay there. His cock released his seed inside me and it was just too unlike everything I felt before. And he did it because he wants me with child to replace his dead sons.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Brienne blushes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is still naked and all her body has little bruises peppered everywhere. There is something sticky and dry in her tights and she does not want to think on its origin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is quiet and has sat on the chair before the doors opens without anyone announcing it. Her eyes look for  her.. husband , but he is not there. It’s the brown haired maid that served her before the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>The girl has her hand in her mouth and her eyes are round and she almost let some fabric fall before she rushes to her side. Brienne feels uncomfortable at other woman seeing her naked but the maid hugs her briefly .</p><p> </p><p>She listens to her muffled whispers. –‘’Oh, my lady I’m so sorry’’-, ‘’-Don’t worry , I’ll bring some unguent’’- , ‘-‘’The bath would be ready in no time’’-.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the girl leaves suddenly after putting the dress over her lap. Briene looks at it carefully. The fabric is a light blue and The style is much similar are the ones of the reach, with a deep v necklace that come to the middle of her torso and she is sure if she moves too much it would leave her breasts bared. The sleeves are narrow as the end of the skirts and she is sure that roose is the one who sent the dress, to make sure if she tries to run away she would have to do it naked.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs and looks at her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is nothing worth of seeing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But her husband had wanted to see all of it. From her small breasts, to his thick waist and long lengs to her cunt. She blushes.</p><p> </p><p>She is going to stand when the door opens again. Two heavy settled woman enter without even looking at her and they let a big tub in the middle of the room. They close the door and Brienne is already trying to put on her shift when pia enters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady, I have everything you need’’-she says without barely opening her mouth –‘’and I found the old master unguent for bruises’’- continues in a more cheerful tone.</p><p>The brown haired girl helps her to put her shift while the two other woman fill the tub with water.</p><p> </p><p>After they finish the leave the room and pia ushers her to the tub. She takes the helm of the shift and pulls it over Brienne’s head before she can request to be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>When the formerly maid of Tarth is about to do it so , pia speaks again. ‘’I… I know yesterday was bad but my lady… thrust me , it gets better after a while’’- and then she looks at the door before speaking in a whisper ‘’ if it does not , I know you are strong enough to solve that problem… permanently’’</p><p>Brienne stares at her in surprise but does not answer and the maid does not speak again. She descends in the hot water of the small tub and hugs her knees to fit in. She allows pia to wash her hair and is too tired to protest the scented oils she apply.</p><p> </p><p>She soaks until the water turns cold and then , ignores pia’s hand to grab the towel to dry herself. After that is done, she looks around for the dress and is displeased when she notices it has lacing  on the back. And as her shift is ruined and there is no smallclothes, she only has that to wear.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to the side and lets pia undo the laces before trying to put it on. The maid’s hand are swift and even with all the tugging around her sleeves the process does not take as near as long as she feared but the final result  displeases her all the same.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There were camp-followers who were more modest.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>- ‘’My lady’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She ignores the maid and looks for the well shined plate that the girl brought to serve as a mirror.</p><p> </p><p>She looks terrible. Her body is square as always, with no chest to speak of and both the  sleeves and skirts are too tight. And as she is wearing nothing below all the barely there curves she has are very noticeable and it looks like she is an ugly whore trying to catch more clients..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady im so sorry but lord Bolton awaits you in his chambers.’’-</p><p> </p><p>Brienne’s stomach drops and she barely manages to suppress a flinch before squaring her shoulders and reluctantly following pia across the castle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Roose  is writing when <em>she </em>knocks up the door.</p><p> </p><p>She is there standing in the doorway, unwilling to enter his chambers but too proud to flee, her blue eyes are hard and no longer frightened and she holds herself as a warrior would do in spite the dress.  The outline of her small breasts is evident and her collarbone are bared,and  and the dress fits her like a glove, her ample hips are evident  as are her powerful legs. But her glare manages  to outshine everything else and that goes straight to his cock , he smirks at the thought of breaking her righteous and noble façade again, at seeing her panting under him  and begging for his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll have to work on that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He is no fool. Roose is aware that he lost his control last night  and the girl has bruises to show it. It takes a great deal of willpower but he decides against bedding her now, over his desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She does look much more like the first time he saw her in spite of the dress. Her face is clean and dry and she holds her head high and her eyes are wary.He thinks she likely is preparing herself for <em>his attentions  </em>and even thought he wants to fuck her again he also wants to keep her on her toes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tenses and then looks at the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’My lady, sit’’- he says pointing the chair in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrow and  she keeps standing, ignoring his order.  He looks at her in displeasure and she ignore this too and roose knows he had been kinder than she deserved.</p><p>He stands  -‘’I see you still don’t understand your place’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’I shall no obey a man who had not defeated me in combat’’-</p><p> </p><p>And he laughs. The sound is odd and that manages to disturb  her and also anger her.</p><p>-‘’It’s no joke !! I shall not obey...’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I heard you the first time, my lady. Do not fret , if you want to fight I will entertain you’’-</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes widen in surprise and for a second before she scowls –‘’I’ll meet you in the yard’’- and she turns her back to him.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’No ‘’- and his voice is ice but he can not help but be impressed at her boldness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She snaps back at him –‘’You have accepted my lord , you can’t ..’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’We’ll fight here, lady Brienne. You will not make an scene for all the rabble to see’’- he stands and approaches her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’I have no sword or mace!! How could..’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’ Do you need  to hid behind a big sword to prove your worth as a knight, <em>lady wife</em>?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’No!! If that is how you want it we’’l fight here but  if I have no weapon,you’ll leave all your knifes aside’’-</p><p> </p><p>He arches an eyebrow but he concedes she at least is a good observer, apart from the one in his belt , he has two other knifes, one hidden in his forearm and another in his booth. He quickly discards them  over the desk and nods to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her wife eyes him warily for a minute but then she nods and straightens her posture.</p><p> </p><p>Roose Bolton is not a fool. There is a reason he choose to fight unarmed in spite of his skills with a knife and as he watches her he knows he picked well. For all her training she is used to fight with armor, well protected from most hits and only caring about the joints in her plate. Neck, armpits, and the inside of the elbows and knees , that is what her instinct would made her protect first. And he doubts she knows how to move with the dress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Especially one so tight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Brienne knows her strength, even starved she is still strong, stronger than many men and she knows her husband is no exception. He had wanted to fight unarmed and she supposes it is only because there is no space in his room. She  evaluates the situation and knows the most swift way to win is to back him to a wall and  beat him with her fists. Also she has a longer range and with a well placed kick she would have him on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She decides her plan and moves towards him with her hands at the level of her chest. She throws a punch directed to his chest but he ducks down and dodges it.  He stands swiftly and puts more distant between them.</p><p> </p><p>She focuses again and tries to run at his direction but the dammed dress restricts her movements and he  swirls behind her and manages to land a kick in the lower part of her back that makes her loose her footing and she almost stumbles face on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She gets up quickly and aims a fist to his face while he is retreating and this time she manages to land it, though in his left cheek and not the side of his skull. His pale skin is flushed  and she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Unwilling to extend more this ‘’fight’’she throws herself in front of him  with the intention to overwhelm him with her weight and he doesn’t move away but kicks her low in her belly and she gasps as she lands over him, .</p><p> </p><p> Before she has time to recover, he bends his knees and grasp at one of her shoulders and  with a swift movement reverts their positions. He then aims a hit on her neck while he twist one of her wrists, the same one from yesterday. She buckles and succeeds in throwing him off her but he jumps away before she has time to sit and then lands on her while she is on her belly. With his foot he crushes the fingers from her right hand while she tries to kick him but he is twisting her other arm over her back and all his weight is over her hips. He moves up her wrist and she cries in pain and he bends over to growl in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’Are you <em>happy </em>now?’’-</p><p> </p><p>She can feel his breath in her cheek and she snarls.</p><p> </p><p>- ‘’Do you want to know the consequences?’’-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She buckles more  and more but with every movement he keeps increasing the pressure on her wrist and shoulder until she knows that he might dislocate her arm. But she is unwilling to lose. Not when she had promised -<em>again- </em>to obey him if she did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But as roose loses his temper , he decides to teach her what disobedience would bring her. With the hand he used to grab her wrist he gives a solid pull up and she screams. He hears the ‘’pop’’ of her joint and after that he relaxes all his weight in her lower back.</p><p> </p><p>His knees are on the floor and he remains there until her crying muffles and then he stands up. He grabs her uninjured arm and pull her up to her feet without any resistance from her part.</p><p> </p><p>Her face is again wet  and she stares at the floor. He grabs her chin so he can look at her in the eyes and she looks at him sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I won, lady wife and you would do well to remember your place now’’- His pale eyes are hard as cold as eyes and though he does not say anymore, she knows he is at his limits with her behavior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’Do sit, I had send for sausages and ale’’- She feels too stunned  to not obey and complies without a word.</p><p> </p><p>An old brown haired man arrives shortly carrying various plates with meat and cheese and sausage and then a small child arrives with a jug of ale. Both of them ignore that her dress has a torn over the sleeves and armpit and that lord bolton has big bruise on his face, they bow their head mumming only <em>m’lord</em>  and <em>m’lady</em> before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word roose starts to eat, he drinks sparingly but focus on the sausage and meat, his thick fingers carefully  take the fork and knife and he eats slowly,  he ignores that she has not tried to touch her food. He sends for a globet of hypocrass and when the beverage arrives he takes his time to taste it. After finish it he looks at her, to her untouched plate and then to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Does this food not pleases you my lady?- his voice is mild again and doesn’t hold any anger or joy.</p><p> </p><p>She glares at him sullenly before raising her mangled hand and pointing to her right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and stands, swiftly stepping next to her side. He takes her fingers in his hands and prods every little articulation. She hiss from the pain and  tries to withdraw her hand before he frowns and speaks.</p><p> </p><p>-‘‘If you wish so, the disgraced master shall attend you ‘’-And he turns from her to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>She knows she should have just sateyed quiet but her pride is faster than her mind</p><p>‘’No. I don’t want him’’-and her face burns with anger at remembering  what the man did..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-‘’No?’’- He says with an air of incredulity, he is about to speak again before she interrupts him.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I dislike him. He .. He examined me to be sure  I was a maiden at the goat’s order and I don’t.. I don’t ‘’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’You don’t want to see him again’’- he sighs ‘’Very well, then I shall set your bones… later’’</p><p> </p><p>-‘’You ,my lord?’’- her voice is high with disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’Yes , lady Brienne‘’-</p><p> </p><p>She gulps down and swallows her shame and pride –‘’But… why not now, lord Bolton?, I don’t need milk of the poppy and the process surely must not take more than a few minutes’’-</p><p> </p><p>-‘’I shall not reward your disgraceful behavior. You are free to go to the master or wait for when I have time to indulge my disobedient wife’’- his pale eyes look at her intensely and his face is a mask again, devoid of any emotion and Brienne fumes internally.</p><p> </p><p>-‘’However, you have not eaten anything since before the wedding and after the extraneous activities of  yesterday and today you must be hungry. I’ll give you some leeway because you are young and upset by your former charge’s fall from grace but do remember I’m not a forgiving man nor one  who tolerates insubordination’’- and then he extends his fork which is piercing one of the sausages.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne stares at him dumbly for a minute and roose thinks she would not take the food when she leans and bites the meat off. She chews quietly and frowns when he takes a goblet of wine and offers it to her. after to more sausages he sends her off to her rooms and turns his attention to the journey to the dreadfort.</p><p> </p><p>His men were ready and waiting his orders and the only thing that  lacks proper coordination is what to do with the former king on the north, currently lord of winterfell and pardoned traitor. He has not seen the boy since riverrun and from the last letter of the blackfish, he remains in the same state, delirious when awake though most of the time he is not and his wounds do not heal but also do not worsen and  he knows brynden tully wishes for his great nephew to remain there in the riverlands until his conditions gets better but since its part of the treaty that rob stark would never leave the north again roose does not care.</p><p> </p><p>The old man might rage at him and the lannisters but he does not have  real power. Edmure tully is still lord paramount and he is in chains at the twins, only he could order for the riverlander bannermen to fight roose’s troops to try to avoid his journey north , not the lords would obey him in any case. All houses from the north and the riverlands had bended the knee and in the later’s case they can not keep fighting, not even if they want it.</p><p> </p><p>These lands are all burned, their peasants have been decimated as well as their  armies and the castles were plundered. They have no food nor men nor gold and they are eager to be left alone so the lords can start rebuilding everything.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders if it would be more convenient for the buy to sucumb to his wounds before arriving north but decides it will raise many questions and other things.</p><p>While none know his true role in the red wedding  he is not well liked, every  other lord either fears him or distrust him and he has no children to make alliances unlike rickard karstark's uncle or wyman manderly and he can not afford to die and leave extint house bolto... so he finally decides he would let destiny run his course, <em>for now.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>